No fue una simple noche de borrachera
by Himp
Summary: Traumatismos craneales, corazones rotos y el alcohol son una mala mezcla en adolescentes ¿o no?
1. Prologo

Transformers Prime, le perteneces a sus respectivos dueños y todo eso. Se hace esto sin fines de lucro y con el fin de hacer una gran injusticia.

**No fue una simple noche de borrachera**

Por: Himp

Jack se despertó al escuchar cómo se encendía el purificador de aire en la base Autobot, el sonido normalmente molesto ahora le resultaba lo más reconfortante del mundo. No recordaba cuando había regresado a la base o en qué condiciones lo había logrado, su cabeza le dolía un poco, nada intolerable mientras estuviese en calma por unas horas… ¡Calma! ¿A quién quería engañar? Al final de la mañana tendría una migraña épica por cortesía de Miko y de Fowler.

Con un suspiro trató de levantarse sin éxito, había algo pesado sobre su brazo derecho lastrándolo a la cama. Dio otro empujón cuando un gemido vino de la misma dirección, en ese instante los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos mientras su mente volvía a la realidad.

_Mujer definitivamente mujer ¿Pero quién?_

Parpadeó algunas veces hasta que sus ojos finalmente se ajustaron a la oscuridad del lugar, dio un rápido vistazo al techo, reconocía los tres ductos de ventilación que se encontraban en su habitación, por lo menos no se metió en la cama de otra persona, eso sería una segunda humillación de la cual no se olvidaría jamás, la primera vez fue un error a los once años en un campamento de verano, había terminado en la cama de una monitora bastante hermosa, de la cual Vince estaba enamorado, desde aquel día entró con honores al primer puesto de la lista de gente a la cual Vince odiaba, las chicas lo miraron con desprecio absoluto durante el resto de aquel año como si fuera algún degenerado y su madre le dio "la charla" usando una banana cubierta de sirope y una rosquilla de azúcar como ayudas visuales, desde entonces no ha podido ver fijamente ninguno de los dos convites sin que se le revuelva el estomago.

Su corazón latía con más fuerza mientras se decidía a levantar la sabana, ya imaginaba lo que se encontraría debajo pero igual no podía evitar sentir como se lo comían los nervios.

Con la mano izquierda cogió la sabana, respiró hondo y conteniendo el aliento levantó la sabana de un jalón, Cuando miró el bulto que tenia encima le costó mucho tratar de ahogar un grito.

—¡Miko! —gritó, dejando que la sabana de deslizase entre sus dedos.

_¡Idiota!_ Se insinuó mentalmente el nervioso motorista, que estaba ya resignado al más inhumano castigo que los padres han inventado en lo que va de la historia, prohibición de salir de casa, la variante Darby incluye el siguiente anexo, "hasta la siguiente edad de hielo Jack ¿me oíste?". Y sin duda tratar con Miko era un ejercicio de futilidad, se le hacia un hueco en el estomago de pensar de los cientos de chantajes y extorciones de los que sería victima en los meses siguientes o quizás años. Hamburguesas jumbo gratis que en realidad salían de su sueldo, más practicas de la banda y los trabajos de la escuela, su futuro era la esclavitud a manos de una colegiala japonesa hiperactiva.

Jack cerró los ojos nuevamente y contó hasta diez, necesitaba controlar su imaginación o terminaría creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua. _Piensa, piensa_ se repetía mentalmente pero no llegaba a nada, sin duda a causa del agotamiento y de la migraña que ya le estaba causando Miko.

_¿Pero a que le temes? Ya has dormido con ella antes._

Bueno no exactamente, ellos, incluyendo a Raf habían compartido la misma sabana en la enfermería luego de un encuentro desastroso en África, los bots fueron malheridos y ellos ayudaron a Ratchet en todo lo que les fuese posible, luego de una noche de duro trabajo pudieron estabilizar a sus amigos y tomar unas cuantas horas de sueño, los tres despertaron más tarde, Miko había usado a Raf de muñeco de felpa, y él había rodeado a Miko con sus brazos, Ratchet se había aprovechado para sacar una imagen, si Miko no dejaba de entrar en el almacén de herramientas de la base, la foto iría directo a su estúpido Facebook. Sobra decir que alguien ha evitado el almacén desde entonces como si estuviera repleto de desechos tóxicos o de tareas de algebra.

_Es más tareas de algebras, ella amaría los desechos tóxicos._

Con eso en mente Jack terminó por calmarse. Aquella vez, él fue temió que Miko le recriminara por haberla abrazado estado dormida pero ella sonrió y le dio las gracias, en ese instante se dio cuenta que los tres necesitaban ese contacto físico para superar la incertidumbre al saber que no estaban solos en las malas, ya que los bots estuvieron sobre sus propios pies fue que ella atormentó a Raf. Miko simplemente atrajo al muchacho y lo enterró entre sus pechos, le dijo que debía sentirse honrado de que con solo doce años ya hubiese pasado la noche recostado en esos de la mano de una hermosa mujer como ella, el pobre niño se sonrojo tanto que sus mejillas copiaron el mismo tono de rojo que la armadura de Optimus Prime, luego ella le dio un beso en la frente y le pidió que le trajera algo de beber, los dos soltaron una risita mientras miraron a Raf moviéndose y diciendo incoherencias como un zombi de camino a la cocina, después de que se alejara lo suficiente, ella volteó y le dio un guiño cómplice mientras tarareaba una canción en japonés.

Sin darse cuenta de que estaba bastante encariñado con aquella memoria, Jack decidió que lo mejor y más educado era levantarse de la cama, tirarse en un sofá por lo que resta de noche y hablarlo luego cuando ella se levante.

_Es lo más sano no tentar a la suerte_. Dando un respingo Jack sacó su pierna izquierda de entre las sabanas, cuando sintió el aire frío que llegaba hasta su entrepierna su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho, estaba desnudo, estaba desnudo en la cama con una chica, estaba desnudo en una cama con Miko Nakadai.

_¡Estoy tan jodido! _

La fresca habitación de pronto se había vuelto agobiante para él, ya no quedaba nada del estupor matutino dentro de sí, su mente funcionaba a todo gas, de pronto aquella idea obvia pero escurridiza a causa de su agotamiento tomó cuerpo al igual que una gota de agua sobre una hoja, ¿acaso lo habían hecho? Jack evitó pronunciar la palabra como si fuera un tabú, no porque le desagrade la idea, si no por las consecuencias que traía a su edad una acción tan irresponsable como aquella.

_Ya sabes lo que debes hacer ¡Hazlo!_ Se recriminaba mentalmente.

Contando hasta tres, el motorista de preparó lo mejor que pudo para lo que venía. Miko estaba recostaba sobre su brazo derecho, rodeándolo firmemente a piernas y brazos, como si tratara de evitar que se escapara en cualquier momento, su rostro despojado de toda su travesura habitual mostraba a una chica con una sonrisa inocente, sus delicados labios eran una invitación constante a besarla, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada Jack se recreó en cada curva del pequeño cuerpo de Miko, sus pechos estaban apretados firmemente contra su brazo creando una sensación realmente placentera, además podía sentir como latía su corazón a través del mismo, era tan… reconfortante y esa palabra generalmente tenía una connotación nula cuando se trataba de la chica hiperactiva, Jack se dejo llevar por la oleada de sensaciones placenteras que experimentaba en ese instante, por un momento pensó en mandarlo todo al diablo, colocarse la sabana encima, acurrucarse en Miko y disfrutar del calor de sus cuerpos, pero tan rápido como vino esa idea la desechó, Jack Darby fue criado para ser responsable, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

— Miko.

En ese instante tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, había susurrado el nombre tan bajo que apenas podía escucharlo el mismo.

— Miko, despierta, tenemos que hablar —repitió esta vez con más energía mientras empujaba suavemente del hombro con su mano izquierda.

— Cinco minutos más mamá —replico automáticamente la chica mientras se acurrucaba aun más fuerte en él.

_¡Maldición! _Era tan placentero y tan simple dejarse llevar por sus hormonas, su propio cerebro se revelaba en su contra, cada movimiento del cuerpo de Miko, llegaba individualmente, categorizado y se imprimía en sus memorias al instante. _¡Pequeño traidor!_

Y por más que le tentaran los cinco minutos de vida extra, los poderes facticos del universo se lo cobrarían con cinco meses de sufrimiento o cinco años.

— Miko, despierta, soy yo, Jack. ¡Vamos!

— ¡Ya!, ¡ya!, ¡ya! —gruño la chica japonesa mientras se separaba de sus brazos sin abrir los ojos —.Espero que sea algo importante o…

¿O qué? Miko no terminó la frase. Jack se estremeció instintivamente, el tornado estaba sobre él, listo para destruir todo a su paso.

_Jack Darby, murió joven, discutiblemente virgen, sin salir con una porrista y empleado en un local de hamburguesas de mala muerte, buen hijo, ayudante de Autobot en entrenamiento y asesinado con una chica japonesa hiperactiva ¿katana quizás?_

— Jack.

— ¿Jack?

— ¡Jack!

De la confusión, a la duda y al pánico, las tres fases previas a un brote psicótico letal, para él. Jack se mantuvo con la mirada fija en los ojos de Miko, ella parecía tan ¿asustada? , no era que pudiese culparla por estarlo, él mismo estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico hace menos de cinco minutos.

— No lo sé Miko, desperté poco antes de llamarte —dijo Jack tratando de mantenerse lo más exacto posible — No recuerdo como regresamos a la base o cuando, no estamos en la enfermería, así que no nos paso nada grave, creo.

— ¿Le llamas a esto nada grave? — le gritó Miko enojada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

— Yo…

— ¡Tú nada! — De un jalón se apoderó de la sabana, dejando a Jack completamente expuesto, este trató de cubrirse con las manos cuando una almohada impactó en su entrepierna — ¡Idiota!

Jack seguía doblado por el impacto, era una simple almohada y se sentía como le hubiera pegado una bala de cañón en las bolas. _Material gubernamental barato _— se dijo mientras se acostumbraba al dolor. Tragó algo de saliva mientras miraba a Miko, era casi imposible entender como ella pensaba o sentía las cosas, además de que él no tenía experiencia alguna en como pensaban o sentían otras mujeres, era la gran pega de ser… él.

_Pero no por ello soy un maniquí, ¿no? Las chicas hablan mucho de la primera vez, de cómo debe ser perfecta con el hombre de sus sueños. Cosa que le acabo de robar y ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo pasó._

— Asumiré la culpa de todo.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡idiota! —gritó Miko de forma intempestiva, terminando con una fuerte bofetada que calló a Jack de inmediato — ¡Tú! , no tienes porque echarte la culpa, y no, siquiera eres un patán para echarte la culpa y odiarte.

Miko se limpió las lágrimas, luego una pequeña sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

— Jack, eres un buen hombre, y yo soy una idiota por meterte en esto —dijo tímidamente —. De entre todos los que conozco y alguna vez pudiese conocer, se que eres la mejor opción para esto… Para gastar el ticket.

_¿Espera dije eso?_, Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato al pensar en lo que había dicho, no deseaba que él la creyera desesperada por sexo o peor, que fue víctima de una emboscada. Ella tenía su orgullo de mujer, y él estaba encandilado con aquella porrista, era algo que no ocurriría al menos que tuviese que usarlo en caso de un escenario del fin del mundo, morir virgen no era su idea de una buena muerte.

— ¿Es así como vez esto, un ticket? — murmuró Jack de forma monótona y amenazante — ¿Tan poco te respetas a ti misma Miko?, siempre me ha costado entenderte y ahora no se qué demonios piensas…

Miko vio como Jack apretaba los puños mientras le hablaba, esa expresión de pocos amigos mezclada con indignación era tan linda, como a un niño a quien le dicen que no puede quedarse con el perrito que le siguió a casa, ella solo comenzó a reírse como una hiena.

— ¿Qué?

— Te ves muy tierno cuando estas enojado, solo te falto inflar tus mejillas para ser más lindo— Jack solo se sonrojo en desconcierto — Mi ticket es el dorado, como el de Willy Wonka, debes sentirte honrado porque solo hay uno y tú te llevaste el premio mayor.

— ¡Miko! — gritó el aun más desconcertado que antes.

— Lo siento, es demasiado fácil molestarte —dijo ella mientras reía como una maniaca — Por eso me gusta andar contigo.

Luego de limpiarse las lagrimas, le acarició en donde le había golpeado antes.

— Espero no haberte dado muy fuerte, yo… yo recuerdo algo más de cómo llegamos acá, solo que estaba asustada al despertar de repente, ya sabes, desnuda, contigo.

Jack asintió mientras Miko se detuvo parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Creo que luego de eso debería pedirte que me perdones, por lo que recuerdo no creo que quieras hacerlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jack.

Por primera vez Miko sintió una punzada de pavor en su estomago, desde que conoció a los Autobots no se había asustado con la idea de la guerra interestelar, por el contrario la idea de participar en algo tan grande era genial. Por el contrario estaba Jack, siempre preocupándose de las consecuencias de la guerra, de cómo ellos eran un lastre para los Bots, o de las horribles formas en las cuales ellos y los Bots pudieran ser malheridos o muertos en acción. Por eso era que siempre trataba de mantenerlos a salvo, siempre corría tras de ella para tratar, con énfasis en tratar de controlarla o de hablar a los Bots para que no actuaran imprudentemente, o como aquella vez en el tren cuando estaban seguros de que iban a morir, ella no pudo decirle nada que le reconfortase, pero él ya tenía un plan, estúpido pero plan al fin, ese brillo en sus ojos le dijo que planeaba algo suicida para mantenerla a salvo, aunque no cambiase el resultado final, él lo haría por ella, porque en su mente era lo correcto.

_Y eso es a lo que le temes, una cosa es que te crea estúpida o imprudente en tu búsqueda por la adrenalina y otra que te crea una perra manipuladora, porque eso si lo lastimaría por dentro. Es oficial, él te importa._

— Veras, tengo destellos de memorias en Tokio y algunas en la base, ¿me sigues?

— Si— respondió Jack interesado.

— Muy bien, recuerdo que en Tokio nos contactamos por teléfono con el subastador, te hiciste pasar por el hijo de un petrolero con gustos exóticos.

— ¡Ya recuerdo, también me conseguiste un deportivo y ropa costosa!, por cierto ¿Cómo pagaste por eso?

— Fowler…

— ¡Oh!

Miko tuvo que aguantarse el impulso de reír, Jack se veía apenado por haber preguntado aquello.

— ¿Y luego? —inquirió él deseoso por más respuestas.

— Bueno, nosotros no éramos los únicos tras él. Su vehículo explotó antes de completar el intercambio, vio o sospecho algo dentro y salió corriendo sin decirnos nada, luego ¡bum!

— ¿Y cómo es que no estamos malheridos?

— Eso es simple, apenas lo vimos salir corriendo nos dimos la vuelta, cuando exploto, te pusiste detrás de mí, la onda expansiva nos arrojo lejos. De alguna manera me atrapaste en pleno vuelo y te colocaste de colchón. Estrellaste tu cabeza contra una banqueta.

— Bueno, ya entiendo porque desperté con dolor de cabeza. ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera migraña que no me has causado.

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó indignada Miko — ¡Cretino!, retiro todas las cosas amables que dije de ti.

Para sorpresa de Miko esta vez fue Jack quien rió, una risa corta y sincera, lo que dijo después sacudió algo dentro de ella.

— La tristeza no va contigo Miko, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras normal antes de seguir con la historia, te ves mejor con tu personalidad avasallante encendida.

Esta vez le toco a ella inflar sus mejillas para expresar su descontento, Jack sonrió mientras empujaba con los dedos para desinflarlas.

— Nunca eres, tan abierto.

— Lo sé, pero me siento de humor para ello, soy todo lo que ves al frente, aunque me cuesta relajarme.

— Si te relajases más fuera de las misiones no se acabaría el mundo ¿sabes?

— Supongo, es algo que no puedo evitar —murmuró mientras masajeaba su adolorida cabeza — ¿Qué ocurrió luego de la explosión?

Un incomodo silencio se formó entre los dos jóvenes, Miko respiró profundo y se quedo en blanco por unos instantes, cuando Jack pensaba en preguntarle que ocurría, Miko se apresuro a responder a su pregunta.

— Te lleve a una discoteca cercana, pensé en conseguir hielo para tu cabeza y una ambulancia — dijo ella recelosa por su posible reacción — Luego al entrar, los vi a mi novio con otra chica, ella era una compañera de clases antes de mudarme a América, estaban besándose en medio de la pista de baile. En ese instante me perdí Jack, yo simplemente salí corriendo y te deje tirado.

Esperaba el característico sarcasmo Darby, quizás una variación de "eso fue irresponsable Miko" o un ¿En qué pensabas Miko?

— Entiendo, no te culparé por ello, esas cosas pasan en el peor momento —Jack suspiró era obvio que Miko se sentía culpable por lo que ocurrió en la discoteca, pero él no era quien para reclamarle algo por ello.

— ¿Jack?

— Oye, no te culpes. Los Bots entenderán lo que paso, Optimus no nos culpará por perder el artefacto y si trabajamos un mes o dos limpiando conductos de energon y moviendo cajas en el almacén todo quedara pago.

Miko abrió los ojos como platos, Jack no recordaba haber recuperado el artefacto mientras ella hacia su numerito. Ahora su corazón se le encogía dentro de su pecho, aquella contusión pudo ser mucho peor.

— Tú recuperaste el artefacto, por lo que dijeron los Bots, se lo arrebataste en un callejón y luego les rescataron de unos mafiosos quienes fueron los que pusieron la bomba en su carro.

— Sacado de la loca academia de policías —dijo Jack con una sonrisa, para luego reír de lleno, en algunos días su vida parecía una de esas viejas películas de humor que su madre veía con el de pequeño, donde al protagonista le pasaba hasta lo imposible para salir bien al final, luego de ser rescatado por la persona menos esperada, normalmente el que hacia el papel de payaso.

Apenas terminó de reír, Jack levantó la mirada y vio el mismo gesto sombrío de hace rato en la cara de Miko, ¿acaso ocurrió algo más? Bueno aparte que los dos terminaron enganchados en sexo adolescente irresponsable.

— El artefacto está seguro, yo…

— ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes Jack! —Gritó enfurecida Miko — ¿Quieres saber cuál fue mi último recuerdo antes de despertar?, Soy yo bajándote los bóxers con la boca en aquella pared, mientras te usaba mis manos para acariciarte las bolas.

"Pantallazo azul de la muerte"

Con la cara completamente roja y su boca haciendo la "O" más perfecta posible, la parte racional del cerebro de Jack se había reventado mientras las hormonas montaban un desembarco digno de Normandía, la escena en su mente contaba con su propia música barata de peli porno y su imaginación rellenaba los espacios con imágenes más carnales, el Nirvana era el limite.

Un sollozo sacó a Jack de sus fantasías, rápidamente su lado responsable reasumió el control de su excitada imaginación. Miko estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, mientras Jack maldecía su falta de autocontrol, era tiempo de hablar de su noche, si ellos dos tuvieron sexo y al menos que en su frenesí Miko se hubiera acordado del preservativo, las posibilidades de un embarazo eran altas.

_Y por una noche de descontrol pudiste arruinar su vida con A mayúscula, bien hecho Darby_.

— No llores más por favor, yo pude negarme, yo pude detenerte, pero no lo hice, esto es tanto culpa mía como tuya.

Sin embargo, ella enterró la cara entre sus manos y continuó llorando.

— Miko, mírame por favor —le suplicó Jack, apenado no solo por su lapsus de imbecilidad hormonal, sino por no saber que más decir o hacer para mejorar las cosas.

Un impacto en medio del pecho mando le mando de espaldas, antes de que pudiera imaginar lo que había ocurrido, vio a Miko montada sobre él golpeándole repetidamente mientras murmuraba incoherencias. ¿Podía culparla por reaccionar tan violentamente? No, esa era la respuesta, ¿era culpa de él por no resistirse? Tampoco. Y esa fue la revelación que tanto necesitaba, los que sucedió aquella noche fue como una tormenta perfecta, cedieron al chantaje del dolor físico y emocional, buscaron una distracción para atenuarlo y confortarse.

_El resto fue historia, y las consecuencias deben ser asumidas._

Con eso en mente Jack supo qué hacer, con el mayor cuidado posible rodeo a Miko entre sus brazos y la jalo hacia su pecho, él sentía como su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, ella temblaba y sus puños se levantaban en el pequeño espacio libre entre sus cuerpos pero no importaba ya. El solo la acariciaría como a una niña pequeña asustada del mundo, ningún monstruo la lastimaría, ella estaría bien.

— Si quieres seguir golpeándome está bien —le aseguró Jack — Hasta que te sientas mejor.

— ¿Por qué? — le susurró Miko mientras reposaba sobre su pecho.

— ¿Um?

— ¿Por qué no me culpas de esto? — Le cuestionó ella con más fuerza — ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo como siempre?, deberías estar molesto conmigo por lo que te hice, deberías odiarme…

Miko se detuvo en seco cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de Jack se deslizaba suavemente entre una de sus coletas, era un ritmo lento y gentil, si ella fuese un gato estaría ronroneando de placer por la suave caricia, más que eso su corazón latía con una renovada y acogedora intensidad, relajó los puños y los dejo reposar bajo su pecho, estaba exhausta por la tormenta de emociones que rabiaba en su cabeza, solo quería una respuesta honesta, por una vez que Jack dejase de protegerla y que le dijese lo que tenia dentro de su cabeza, que le dijese que lo había decepcionado como lo había hecho con sus padres.

— Esto es un poco cliché Miko, pero nunca te odiaría, mucho menos por esto —respondió un decidido Jack — Nosotros hicimos esto juntos, es un poco barato lo que diré, pero tuve algo como una revelación ¿sabes?

Un simple "oh" fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba para seguir.

—Ambos cometimos un error, grave o no, no importa. No enfrentamos a un día que nos sobrepaso a ambos, somos dos chicos que nos resquebrajamos a la presión y terminamos en la cama para compartir el dolor. También puede ser que… Qué hoy dejásemos salir algo que estaba dentro de nosotros, curiosidad o una atracción de escuela, tú eres especial para mí, pero no tengo la experiencia para decirte, te quiero, te amo con pasión o estás aquí dentro como una hermana. ¿Me entiendes?

— Si. Y si no fuera porque apestas al hablar con las mujeres y lo estúpido que suena tu gran revelación, diría que llevabas planeando este discurso por un tiempo.

— ¡Hey! Es una profunda reflexión hecha con una contusión en menos de treinta segundos, dame crédito por ello y para cerrar mi caso, lo estúpido nos ha salvado la vida antes ¿no? —respondió Jack fingiendo indignación, para terminar con un falso puchero.

Miko soltó una carcajada seguida por Jack, aquel sentimiento de pánico que embargaba la mente de los dos jóvenes se desvaneció a medida que se reconciliaban con sus sentimientos, rieron hasta más no poder.

Por primera vez en todo el rato Miko se atrevió a mirar a Jack a los ojos, sin sentirse desvalida ante él, ahora sabia que eran iguales, desde el principio. Ahora tenía motivos para sonreír, Jack reconoció de inmediato aquella diabólica sonrisa que Miko usaba cuando planeaba una de sus fechorías, hizo lo que cualquiera en su posición, sentir un escalofrío en la columna y comenzar a sudar.

De repente Jack sintió como los labios de Miko se unieron a los suyos y de cómo su lengua se abría paso dentro de su boca, esta vez Jack se dejó llevar sin culpabilidad alguna, regresó el beso y cada segundo era una deliciosa eternidad.

Miko empujo uno de sus dedos entre los labios de Jack deteniendo el beso, luego con un guiño seductor se paso la lengua entre los labios, rematando con el más obsceno y erótico gemido que hubiese escuchado en sus quince años de vida.

Algo se movía debajo de la almohada que cubría su decencia o falta de ella.

_¡Oh, oh! Que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta._

Pudo ser la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, o quizá la sonrisa de tiburón que enorgullecería al mismísimo Megatron en persona. Juntas era una extraña combinación que pondría a cualquier hombre de rodillas a que hiciera las paces con el Dios o el panteón de su preferencia, para él sencillamente era algo que lo excitaba a más no poder, todos los hombres tienen defectos, y el suyo parecía ser que amaba a las mujeres dementes.

_Tampoco es que Miko esté en la misma liga de Airachnid, así que no estoy tan loco… _

Un fuerte jalón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Miko estaba ya de pie, él la seguía por inercia. Cuando estuvo de pie ella le obsequio la sonrisa más impactante de su vida, tenía toda la energía, la picardía y la tenacidad que la hacían ser Miko Nakadai. Las piernas de Jack temblaron por un instante, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras y sus manos sudaban por los nervios. Y era tan distinto a cuando intentaba hablar con Sierra, su timidez y falta de experiencia le hacían sentir torpe, sin recursos. Ahora con Miko al frente, sentía las mismas mariposas en el estomago ya que el nerviosismo estaba presente, pero también se sentía feliz y más desenvuelto con ella.

Jack le sonrió de vuelta y se dejo guiar por la visión frente a él, Miko apoyó su mano izquierda contra sus caderas y con la derecha señalo su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, ella no era nadie que se detuviera por la modestia.

— No soy una voluptuosa porrista americana, simplemente soy todo lo que ves al frente Jack — dijo una sonriente Miko — Si estás de acuerdo hagámoslo, aquí y ahora, tú me gustas, y no quiero vivir con arrepentimientos, viviré a mi modo. Si no me consideras tu ideal solo…

Jack puso un dedo entre sus labios.

— Eres hermosa Miko, y he soñado con esto algunas veces —dijo Jack avergonzado por la repentina confesión — Muchos en la escuela matarían por estar en mi posición, creo que los intimidas.

Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y dio otro beso, ya satisfecha por la respuesta, quedaba otro asunto por aclarar y con la torpeza de Jack era mejor que lo abordase ella.

— Antes de que preguntes cualquier cosa que te haga ver como un idiota —dijo Miko entre risas —Tomo la píldora desde los doce, y sé que tienes preservativos en tu cartera, así que quítate esa almohada y muéstrame lo que tienes.

Miko parpadeó un par de veces mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes, Jack solo se llevó las manos a la cara y se enrojeció por la vergüenza.

— Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, lubricación es la clave de todo. Has un buen trabajo y todo entrara sin problemas.

— ¡Miko!

— ¡Rodará sin fricción! —agregó Miko, disfrutando de la cara de desesperación de Jack, por un momento pensó en tirar de su repertorio de puyas, pero en verdad él solo mostraba preocupación en no lastimarla y eso era más de lo que se esperaría de un adolescente hormonal de quince años, nunca pensó ser ella la que tomase la iniciativa en guiar a un hombre en el sexo, pero era como ser una cougar sin ser una anciana — ¿Quieres que te guie Jack?

— Por supuesto, quiero que sea especial para ti y que siempre lo recuerdes con una sonrisa.

Miko atrajo de nuevo a Jack entre sus brazos y le dio otro beso más largo e intenso, el pobre chico parecía haberse quedado sin oxigeno su cara era un poema, entre sorpresa, el deseo y la vergüenza.

— Muy bien Darby, esta noche voy a volar tu cerebro en mil pedazos. Cuando acabe contigo terminaras hablando incoherencias y adorándome como a tu diosa —le susurro al oído Miko, con una voz alegre y seductora, esta era Miko Nakadai entregando todo su ser en una sola causa, viviendo sin arrepentimientos y Jack conocería como aman las mujeres Nakadai, ningún hombre que se han propuesto conquistar ha escapado de ellas.

_Adiós porrista no fue un placer conocerte, y ahora ni Arcee o la robo acosadora tomaran esto para ellas_ — pensó ella sonriendo.

Jack solo asintió intimidado por aquella rapaz sonrisa que solo le avizoraba una noche como ninguna otra en su vida, en el fondo de su corazón él deseaba esto y sabía que disfrutaría cada segundo de este delicioso tormento.

**Notas del autor**

Si, por algún motivo el escenario de sexo por borrachera y la boda de escopeta encaja a la perfección con esos dos. En mi mente las peleas, las provocaciones y poner su vida en riesgo es un placer culpable para Jack, para Miko es una forma de escapar de su vida anterior y ella solo desea atraer a sus amigos a la aventura, por eso veo factible que un caso como este ella se despoje de su forma de ser y muestre el miedo que normalmente tiene encarcelado dentro de sí. Aunque este fic o serie de ellos son más para el lado suave de la vida, en las siguientes entregas iré armando mejor el viaje a Tokio pero deseo dejar cierto nivel de duda sobre que paso o como pasaron las cosas como mucho el resumen de Miko cubre todo lo importante.

Posiblemente Airachnid o Arcee se interesen más en las actividades reproductivas humanas, Arcee duerme bajo el cuarto de Jack, así que pasar una noche insomne por una pareja de adolescentes teniendo sexo va a ponerla de malas o celosa… y Airachnid dada su forma de ser capaz que encuentre toda la idea demasiado buena como para no darle un tiro, Sierra la pobre chica es odiada por todo el mundo y es una pizarra en blanco, las porristas merecen amor también.

**Omake: La tarde después**

Jack y Miko escucharon como el agente Fowler preguntaba por ellos, con toda la destrucción que dejaron en Tokio. Si Miko no hubiera visto a su ex novio y a su mejor amiga besándose en aquella arcada hubieran atrapado al traficante de antigüedades mucho antes de que los Cons llegaran a la ciudad.

— Creo que dormí lo suficiente Miko, iré con Fowler —dijo él mientras miraba a la chica japonesa devorarse una bolsa de papas de un kilo como si nada —. Si quieres puedes descansar otro rato.

Ella levantó la cara de la bolsa de papas y dijo algo incomprensible por la cantidad que tenía en la boca. Jack suspiró mientras esperaba a que Miko terminase de tragar.

— Te dije que si en mi habitación o en la tuya, ¿o ya te quieres deshacer de mi?

Jack se enrojeció por el tono seductor en la voz de Miko, la chica soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

— Es broma, es broma. Vamos con Fowler, si le hacemos esperar más su cabeza explotara y luego tendremos que limpiar su cerebro de la pared y del chasis de Optimus.

Solo movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, aunque era más por culpa que por otra cosa, era él quien sugirió eso la primera vez que conoció al agente especial, luego se había dado cuenta que en el fondo era tipo decente, un mandón pero decente al fin.

— ¡Miko!

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella mientras ahogaba una risita.

Jack no dijo nada mientras abrían la puerta que separaba la zona de los "humanos" del área de reuniones.

— ¡Con ustedes dos quería hablar! —gritó el agente desde el otro lado de la pasarela.

— Agente Fowler — replicó calmadamente Optimus, tratando de conciliar la situación.

— Prime, no digas nada, junto con las quejas y exigencias de retribución del gobierno japonés me llegó un acta matrimonial de estos dos.

Los ojos de Optimus se iluminaron con la nueva información mientras los dos adolescentes miraban al agente como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué? —Gritaron los dos al unísono.

— Bueno, luego de lo que ocurrió allá no los culpo, pero me hubiera gustado que tuvieran la decencia de invitarme.

El agente levantó una ceja mientras parecía tratando de recordar algo.

— Bueno continuaremos la reunión luego Prime, creo que deberíamos celebrar esto de forma apropiada y luego discutir la cosas con más calma—. Dijo el agente con una voz jovial.

— Nos vemos luego señor y señora Darby.

Optimus hizo el equivalente de arquear una ceja, nunca había visto al agente de tan buen humor, aunque giro en su conducta habitual se debía a los niños. Matrimonio, era algún tipo de ritual para parejas consolidadas, definitivamente esto era un suceso importante para los seres humanos, eso explicaría el acercamiento físico entre los dos, el apareamiento venia del matrimonio, o el matrimonio venia del apareamiento, quizás debería averiguar más de ese tema.

— Bueno creo que es importante para los dos, acomodaremos una habitación para ustedes dos, con el aislamiento sónico adecuado.

— ¿Casados? ¿Aislamiento sónico? —dijo Jack su mente seguía en blanco por la noticia.

— Si — respondió Optimus, su ritual de apareamiento causó vibraciones audibles por toda la base, con el recubrimiento apropiado, evitaremos que esta violación a su privacidad se repita.

Miko tuvo un repentino sonrojo al comprender las implicaciones del comentario de Optimus.

— Nos escucharon mientras cogíamos, ¡los Autobots lo oyeron todo! —Gritó con una punzada de vergüenza, algo que nunca sintió antes en su vida.

— Y estamos casados Miko.

Jack y Miko cruzaron sus miradas sin poder decir una palabra, solo algo pasaba por sus mentes en ese preciso instante ¿Casados? Ahí fue que los dos cayeron al piso desmayados por la impresión.

— ¿Niños? —Optimus suspiró, tendrían unos días bastante estresantes en el futuro cercano.


	2. Capítulo 1

Transformers Prime, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y todo eso. Se hace esto sin fines de lucro y con el fin de hacer una gran injusticia.

**No fue una simple noche de borrachera**

Por: Himp

Capitulo 1: La resaca del día después

La bomba había explotado en medio de la base Autobot, no era una bomba pequeña, o una carga de demolición de edificios, era literalmente la bomba nuclear del fin del mundo explotando en medio del centro de la tierra y dividiéndola a la mitad, incluyendo el narrador de aquel viejo anime que veía de niño _"De prisa la tierra va a explotar en menos de cinco minutos, ¡dense prisa para escapar!" _—_ ¿O era un planeta de elfos verdes? _—Pensó un muy desorientado Jack, mientras parpadeaba algunas veces luego de que Ratchet dejase de alumbrarle las pupilas con la linterna —_Debo dejar de divagar cuando me desmayo._

—Miko se encuentra perfectamente saludable —dijo Ratchet en su tono habitual de fastidio —A excepción de que camina de forma extraña, puede deberse a una lesión por la bomba o el encuentro sexual con Jack, según sus estudios médicos el primer ciclo de apareamiento entre humanos puede ser doloroso dependiendo del individuo.

El rostro de Jack se enrojeció de la vergüenza por la falta de tacto de Ratchet, por otra parte los Autobots y el concepto del "tacto" o "delicadeza" no eran amigos, tendían a ser directos, tan directos como un martillo de veinte kilos golpeándote a la cara, hasta el punto de confundirse con la desconsideración o crueldad.

— ¡Hey, DocBot estoy aquí! — gritó Miko, indignada por el tono tan casual en que hablaba de ellos teniendo sexo.

— Si, desgraciadamente, así es Miko —gruño el abrasivo Doctor mientras apuntaba una de sus herramientas sobre la cabeza de Jack —En cuanto a él, la contusión es menor, con analgésicos y sin más golpes a la cabeza estará bien en un par de días, las mordidas y los rasguños en su cuello y espalda…

En ese momento Optimus casi deja salir una risita al ver como se sonrojaban los dos adolescentes.

—Con una solución antiséptica aplicada regularmente sanará pronto, siempre que dejen de… — Ratchet se detuvo murmurando algo entre dientes que ninguno de ellos logro entender.

_¿De?_ En ese momento tanto Optimus como la feliz pareja entendieron o creyeron lo que ocurría con el huraño doctor, parecía ¿avergonzado? Ahora si extraerían un poco de venganza del buen doctor Ratchet, Miko y Jack cruzaron sus miradas sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿De qué Ratchet? —preguntó Jack fingiendo inocencia ante las palabras del médico.

—Creo que el buen DocBot quiere decir que no te marque con mis uñas mientras deliro de placer al cabalgarte.

Las ópticas de Ratchet se iluminaron mientras las palabras de Miko rebotaban en su procesador.

—O que no evite morder tu cuello mientras me quemas con la punta de tus dedos — agregó Jack, forzándose a no reír ante el desconcierto del doctor.

Si los poderes facticos del universo tenían alguna rencilla con el buen doctor, ahora parecía ser el momento en que decidieron cobrársela con intereses incluidos, la medicina humana no era su fuerte más allá de un trabajo paramédico para lesiones menores, algunos libros de enfermería que la señora Darby le había proporcionado y unos pocos folletos que se le entregan a adolescentes al inicio de su etapa reproductiva. Las imágenes de su cabeza antagonizaban con los manuales sobre reproducción humana, extremidades generando calor suficiente para quemar la piel, tampoco ayudaba la imagen de Miko usando a Jack como si fuese un animal de carga, diciendo más incoherencias debido al exceso de hormonas en su sistema nervioso.

— ¡Sus prácticas de apareamiento son bizarras y caóticas tal y como su comportamiento! — gritó un enloquecido Ratchet, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Los dos adolescentes se rieron al ver que habían logrado su objetivo, Ratchet estaba de rodillas con las manos a la cabeza, temblando de la indignación.

—No hemos llegado a la mejor parte DocBot —agregó Miko encendida por la complicidad de su esposo —O cuando me hacías gritar mientras pasabas tu lengua entre mis…

—Miko, ya es suficiente, creo que mi buen amigo tiene una cicatriz en su procesador —dijo Optimus, salvando a su amigo de mayores apuros— En un futuro Ratchet será más cuidadoso al referirse a sus actividades como pareja, ¿no es así viejo amigo?

— ¡Sí! —gruñó el médico.

Jack sonrió al escuchar al líder Autobot, parecía más relajado que de costumbre y era la primera vez que participaba en el juego, de seguro el artefacto era algo muy importante, eso explicaría su buen humor y el porqué, aun no habían recibido una charla sobre su mal comportamiento ayer.

—Niños, creo que debemos hablar de los sucesos de ayer.

Esta vez fue Miko la que hizo una mueca de dolor, simplemente había arruinado la misión en Tokio, si algo saco en claro del agente Fowler es que luego de que Jack recuperó el artefacto los Cons llegaron a Tokio e iniciaron una pelea. Si ocurrió en medio de la ciudad para este momento todo el planeta debió ver las secuelas y las consecuencias serian horribles para los Bots que valoraban su libertad de acción, todo por su estupidez.

—Optimus, no fue culpa de Miko.

—Fue mi culpa Jack, no tienes que sacarme de este problema —dijo Miko, avergonzada de sí misma frente al líder de los Autobots —No esta vez.

Optimus sonrió abiertamente, Ratchet había hecho pública su protesta con respecto a la estancia de Miko con ellos en el pasado, aunque aprendió a tolerarlos y entenderlos de mejor forma, siempre era el primero en criticar la impulsividad de la muchacha.

_Pero en el fondo Ratchet la aprecia, quizás más que a los otros, su chispa de alegría era algo que faltaba en su vida._

Arcee, por otra parte se le había acercado en privado varias veces preocupada sobre el efecto cascada de Miko en el equipo. Miko se colaba por el portal terrestre y Jack corría tras ella, su punto era uno difícil de rebatir, puesto que la buena suerte se acaba e incluso el ingenio de Jack no van a poder evitar la tragedia, ya sea que uno de sus aliados humanos caiga o alguno de ellos tratando de protegerlos. Eso fue antes de la llegada de Airachnid, hasta ese momento Jack era un paquete frágil al que debía cargar, una asignación más, luego de que él se probo a sí mismo como digno de ser considerado un aliado es que brotaron sus instintos protectores, o sobreprotectores para ser apegados a la verdad, hasta ahora había conseguido calmarla con la promesa de que Miko entendería su papel dentro del equipo, Arcee siempre terminaba moviendo la cabeza en descredito antes de marcharse.

_Sin embargo ella no la odia o desprecia su compañía, Arcee es un buen oficial, de hecho moriría por defenderla. Simplemente no la tolera su falta de juicio, ahora se presenta una nueva oportunidad para estrechar lazos, o crear una conmoción en el equipo._

—Niños, con la ayuda del agente Fowler y de nuestros asociados de Japón, rastreamos sus movimientos por la ciudad —dijo Optimus al tiempo que tecleaba en la consola de la base.

Si durante su charla con Miko la primera vez que trataron de ordenar el relato, Jack se imagino que su milagroso rescate era sacado de una vieja película de humor, la escena ante él era una mezcla de comedia romántica con algo mucho más bizarro, con Miko Nakadai nunca se sabe. Miko estaba en el hotel más costoso de la ciudad, jalándolo de los brazos hasta el bar, como el barman le sirvió tragos a los dos nunca lo sabría, luego de eso Miko vio a varias filas de novias que se dirigían a una boda múltiple en el centro del salón donde estaba el bar.

Lo siguiente entraría a los anales de la historia de los Autobots, la familia Darby y la familia Nakadai por la puerta grande de la infamia. Miko de gritó algo más al barman, este le dejó dos tragos en la barra, y apenas Jack abrió la boca para recriminarle, ella le tapó la nariz y empujó una de las bebidas en su garganta, y luego lo jaló del asiento del bar. Hasta que recordó no haberse bebido su trago, jaló a Jack de vuelta, se metió la bebida hasta el fondo de una y siguió a las novias.

— ¡Miko! —gritó Jack, sinceramente no sabía que era más humillante que su Optimus y Ratchet estuviesen viendo esto, o que Miko lo movía de un lado para otro como si fuese un muñeco inflable.

— ¿Qué?, Para ser un hombre no pusiste mucha resistencia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Niña malcriada ¡tenía una contusión!

Ratchet nada más colocó su mano en la frente, _¿Por qué siempre terminaban peleando? A sí son un viejo matrimonio recién consumado._

— ¿Vez lo que te digo Optimus? Siempre terminan peleando, es obvio que el matrimonio era el siguiente paso en su relación.

— ¡Cállate! —gritaron los aludidos simultáneamente.

_Facepalm es el derecho de todas las formas de vida sentientes_ —pensó Optimus mientras veía como se agitaba la pelea de una pareja a un trío.

—Niños, ¿podemos continuar?

Los tres aun dirigiéndose miradas de insulto, asintieron a la petición de su líder. La imagen avanzó un poco más adelante, Miko llevaba un ramo de novias y una caja de anillos que adquirieron de una máquina expendedora, por algún extraño motivo la única que pareció extraño fue a ella misma. Jack pasó todo el rato masajeándose los lados de la cabeza, esa maldita migraña amenazaba con regresar a lo grande, el resto transcurrió normal, hicieron los votos matrimoniales con un padre occidental, vestido como Elvis y que llevaba una peluca afro y una katana amarrada al cinto.

Se sorprendió con la parte de "puede besar a la novia", fue él quien tomó la iniciativa del beso, solo los interrumpió un contador que llegó al número mil y ahí se desató el broche de oro de aquella conga de humillaciones.

Luego de que explotaran los papelillos y la música, una pareja de novios llegaron detrás de ellos, ni Miko o él los vieron acercarse porque estaban muy ocupados besándose. La novia se arrojó sobre Jack golpeándolo en la cara repetidamente con el ramo y luego le dio un gancho a la cara.

— ¡Es pura rutina! —dijo Jack al ver como la mujer era detenida por Miko, quien le dio un puntapié.

— Muy bien chico Darby, así es como se hace, eres afortunado de tenerme como esposa, ¿eh?

Jack solo asintió, la verdad era que si se sentía afortunado, pero no era algo que planeara gritar a los cuatro vientos, aun… La pelea se agravó cuando el novio, trato de golpear a Miko, quien solo se agachó, haciendo que otra novia terminara en el piso con la nariz sangrando. Ahí fue cuando estalló la trifulca, todos contra todos.

Un par de novios se lanzaron sobre Miko, esta vez Jack no pensó en quedarse atrás, rápidamente cogió a uno de los hombres por la solapa y lo arrojó a un lado, mientras que al otro lo engancho con el brazo y, lo empujó contra el piso, en efecto, un sencillo lariat, su movimiento favorito en las luchas.

—Que movimiento tan sexy chico Darby, el viejo Hulk Hogan se enorgullecería de ti y eso que eres un flacucho sin músculos.

—El viejo Hulk, reventaría mi cráneo por profanar su lariat —dijo Jack con un guiño de picardía en su voz.

Entonces el video llegó a la mejor parte, en cada película de socios incómodos destinados a ser mejores amigos llega un momento en el cual tenían que pelear juntos por su vida, como ahora. Jack reconoció a la mujer que le atacó al principio, de alguna forma logró levantarse del medio de la pelea y se había abierto paso hacia ellos con uñas y dientes.

—Esa mujer es como un exterminador —murmuró Jack entre dientes.

—Yo diría como Megatron en un vestido de novia —agregó Miko impresionada.

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros necesita esa imagen mental Miko.

La mujer estaba cerca de alcanzarles, parecía totalmente insana a estas alturas, cualquiera de ellos podría haber imaginado que se echaron a correr a todo dar, pero no fue así. De un solo vistazo ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y se arrojaron contra la mujer, con una sincronización envidiable ejecutaron un lariat doble que la mando al suelo de inmediato, dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡Y ahora resulta que Miko corrompió a Jack! —gritó Ratchet al ver a los dos corriendo fuera del salón de fiestas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Jack no me corrompió a mi?

— ¡A mí no me corrompe nadie! ¿Qué? ¡Miko! …

Optimus detuvo el video, ya habían visto lo más relevante con respecto a las horas que pasaron fuera de alcance, en todo este tiempo de guerra había disciplinado incluso a sus mejores guerreros por tener alguna escapada de este estilo, de su grupo en la tierra el único sin esta travesura en su expediente era Bumblebee a razón de ser un niño. Lo más importante era determinar las causas de tal comportamiento, luego tomar los correctivos adecuados, necesitaba tener una charla con ambos por separado.

— ¿Optimus? —Le preguntó Miko con la voz entrecortada — Fowler dijo que pelearon con los Cons en la ciudad, ¿acaso?

—No, luchamos en un distrito industrial lejos del núcleo urbano, pero un área tan densamente poblada es complicado el trabajo de desinformación —respondió Optimus midiendo las reacciones en los jóvenes, Miko parecía realmente aliviada, mientras que Jack la agarró de la mano y le dio un suave apretón, sus niveles cardiacos regresaban a los valores normales a medida que mantenían el contacto físico. Era obvio decir que la intuición de Ratchet sobre esos dos se había probado certera, el choque de personalidades tan opuestas les servía para complementarse en sus fortalezas y debilidades, por ahora era bueno saber que estaban en sintonía con sus sentimientos.

_Y ciertamente no me esperaba que Miko me preguntase por las consecuencias, será interesante ver cómo crecen juntos._

—Me alegran que los dos estén bien y aunque las circunstancias de su unión sean menos que ideales, no parecen tomar a mal la idea. Ambos se ven satisfechos, entiendo que todo el día de ayer y estas noticias son mentalmente agotadoras, les recomiendo descansar un rato más, cuando regresen los demás de sus patrullas deberán informales de lo ocurrido y ustedes necesitaran algo de tiempo a solas para discutir cómo se van a adaptarse a este desarrollo tan inesperado.

—Sí —respondieron los jóvenes al unísono, ya se estaban levantando cuando una señal apareció en la pantalla principal.

—Es Arcee, terminó su ronda de reconocimiento, abriré el puente terrestre.

Optimus no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar —Estas en problemas — por parte de Miko, por otra parte apenas Arcee atravesó el portal, el pulso de Jack se elevó considerablemente, podía entender el motivo, tratar con Arcee era ocasionalmente una tarea estresante para el joven humano.

Este miró hasta Optimus rogando silenciosamente por su ayuda, no era que hiciese falta, ellos contaban con su apoyo incondicional para lo que fuese necesario.

* * *

June Darby no tenía un buen día de trabajo, su hijo estaba en una misión con los Autobots al otro lado del mundo desde ayer en la noche y no se había comunicado con ella en todo el día. Ella sabía que debía aflojarle la correa a Jack, pero él era su niño y a pesar de ver por sus propios ojos cómo se las arreglaba para proteger a sus amigos, lo cual era una tarea que Miko no facilitaba para nada.

Miko esa chica era un completo misterio para ella, parecía demasiado centrada en buscar emociones fuertes que en medir las consecuencias de sus acciones, era linda y no estaba en malos pasos, pero ocasionalmente ella no podía más que desear que fuese algo más normal, era su hijo el que tenía que correr tras ella para mantenerla a salvo. Si era alguna táctica por parte de la asiática para atraerlo, le volaría a la cara su hijo era algo, torpe… para entender a las mujeres, sin mencionar el riesgo de muerte a causa de un robot gigante.

_No, no debo pensar en eso, Jack ha pasado por muchas cosas, el tiene un procesador veloz._

La temperatura bajó varios grados al recordar lo del "procesador veloz", aun podía escucharla decir eso sobre su hijo, con esa voz tan provista de empatía o piedad. Toda madre tiene miedos y pesadillas con respectos a sus niños, los suyos incluían las carreras ilegales, y a alguna puta que encantase a su hijo abriendo sus piernas, ahora debía agregar robots gigantes y una robo acosadora.

Airachnid, su solo nombre le hacía erizar los vellos del cuello. Cuando ella la había capturado junto con aquellos terroristas de MECH, aunque aturdida por la droga lograba recordar cuando aquella cosa le pregunto si "mi Jack, ya estaba en la edad de emitir el fluido reproductivo que tanto parece gustarles a la mujeres de este planeta", lo preguntó con esa voz de complicidad como si fueran mejores amigas y el "no importa lo averiguare por mí misma" fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente por la droga, la sola idea de aquella cosa torturando o violando a su hijo era un miedo que tenia clavado dentro de su corazón, había pensado en hablarlo con Arcee o con Optimus, pero al final se había negado, decirles era equivalente a contarle a Jack sobre esto y no podía arriesgarse a que en un ataque de furia ponga su vida y la de los demás a riesgo, quizás algún día pero por ahora ella debía permanecer detrás de escena y esperar lo mejor.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar junto con la melodía de los expedientes X, era la melodía que le había asignado al agente Fowler. Apretó el botón acceso, esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

—Buenas tardes señora Darby —saludó el agente especial, sonaba algo… nervioso — Los bots —regresaron en la madrugada de Japón, los chicos están bien a excepción de algunas magulladuras y raspones. El doctor les dará de alta en la noche.

June sonrió, podría trabajar tranquila el resto del día e ir a recoger a Jack más tarde, quizás hasta decida comprar algunos Hotdogs para celebrar con los niños.

—Muchas gracias William, estaba preocupada por la falta de contacto ¿se le ofrece algo más?

El repentino ataque de tos al otro lado de la línea hizo que June arqueara una ceja, Fowler sonaba perfectamente sano hacia menos de un minuto, algo más ocurría y ella deseaba saber que era.

— ¡Agente Fowler! — Gruñó — ¿Qué sucede?

—Verá señora Darby, lo que pasa es que… Luego de que recuperamos el artefacto, su hijo y Miko se separaron del grupo durante un par de horas, rastreamos sus movimientos por el centro de Tokio, finalmente llegaron a un hotel donde se casaron. El matrimonio es legal en Japón y…

— ¡Que! — el estridente grito, resonó por toda la sala de emergencias, June no notó como las demás enfermeras, los médicos y algún que otro paciente la miraban desconcertados.

— ¡Aló! ¿Señora Darby? ¡Aló! —Murmuró el aterrorizado hombre desde el otro lado de la línea —Estoy perdiendo comunicación, zona restringida, me contactare luego, shizz, shizz…

June Darby definitivamente no tenía un buen día, su rostro normalmente solicito y lleno de compasión estaba marcado por la ira, literalmente veía todo en rojo, un segundo grito resonó por la sala de emergencia.

— ¡Jackson Darby! ¡Estarás castigado hasta la siguiente edad del hielo! ¿Me oíste? ¡Hasta la siguiente edad del hielo!

En el preciso instante que June se dio la vuelta para irse, una ambulancia llegó a emergencias, era el mismo sujeto de la semana pasada, un cuarentón con problemas de ego que se mete más píldoras azules de la cuenta, la ultima vez tuvo que esperar ocho horas a que se le bajara la erección, hoy no tenía ni las ganas ni la paciencia.

—Señor Smith, esta vez estoy preparada para tratar su problema de adicción a la viagra —dijo June con una falsa sonrisa mientras buscaba en los cajones de un pequeño escritorio —Un relajante muscular inyectado en la base del pene vía catéter.

June extrajo una inyectadora con una aguja inmensa como de quince centímetros de largo, ideal para inyectar a un rinoceronte.

— ¿Con catéter se refiere a?

—Introducir esto a su pene, bajarlo con sumo cuidado y clavarlo en la base — dijo una muy sonriente June mientras el hombre sudaba a cantaros —. No se preocupe señor Smith, no le va a doler… Mucho

Posiblemente el chillido más agudo que alguna vez un hombre ha gritado alguna vez, llegó hasta los oídos de Soundwave, el espía Decepticon simplemente río para sus adentros mientras se deleitaba con los videos de las enfermeras en las distintas redes sociales de los humanos. El trabajo de inteligencia nunca termina y no deja de ser entretenido.

_Humanos bizarros, es una lástima que no le introdujera la aguja._

* * *

Imagínense por un instante que eres un sujeto común tratando de hacerte una vida honorable en tu planeta natal, que estalla una guerra civil y, que todos a los que amas mueren. Tu primer compañero en mucho tiempo es asesinado sin sentido alguno, escapas a una bola de polvo al otro lado del universo y, tu segundo compañero es asesinado poco tiempo después en misteriosas circunstancias, luego te asignan a una instalación perteneciente a los nativos y, tú único contacto con esa civilización es un imbécil, malhumorado, altamente incompetente, sin la condición física requerida para un trabajo de seguridad.

La suma de las partes indica que esa raza, apesta. Hasta que un día un joven de la especie decide manosearte y decirte que vas a ser suya, llegan los Decepticon y el resto es historia, tú opinión de ellos mejora, pero su pensamiento circular e ilógico, junto con algunos de sus numeritos son cosas muy difíciles de entender o aceptar.

Ahora la imagen ante las ópticas de Arcee provenía en parte de su protegido, al que todos consideraban en consenso el menos problemático del grupo y con los "pies en la tierra" como dicen los humanos.

Jack estaba vestido con alguna de la ropa más holgada que usaba generalmente para dormir, tenía un anillo de diseño similar al de Miko en el dedo anular, lo cual era una práctica estándar para marcar a tu compañero sentimental, la chica también usaba una de las playeras de Jack, que le quedaba exageradamente grande y posiblemente algo más debajo.

Ya con eso en mente, Arcee pensaba que era perfectamente normal y, no un efecto de su meta de proteger a Jack, el que deseara saber que estaba pasando entre esos dos, ¿Por qué Optimus y Ratchet compartían miradas de complicidad? Y también el motivo por el cual ambos humanos emitían los mismos marcadores químicos relacionados con los ciclos reproductivos.

— ¿Hay algo que nos quieran decir?

—Bueno, veras Arcee —comenzó Jack, luego de ponerse una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, eso era uno de sus manierismos de "hice algo muy estúpido no seas dura conmigo"

— Ratchet te lo va a informar, mientras nosotros vamos a comer algo.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó el enfurecido medico — ¡por supuesto que no!

Los niños se habían escabullido y estaban cercanos a una de las puertas de emergencia, cuando esta se cerró con el seguro frente a ellos. Cuando voltearon vieron a un Ratchet sonriente, si fuera un niño humano les habría sacado la lengua como señal de victoria. Arcee por otra parte no estaba complacida, si sus ópticas eran la medida de lo que sentía en ese instante, ellos estaban en verdaderos aprietos.

—Repito una vez más, ¿tienen algo que nos quieran decir?

— Estaba cruzada de brazos, y sus ópticas brillaban con tanta intensidad que ocultaba su rostro.

Jack, sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta, solo atinó a sonreír mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Y bien?

—No seas tan pesada Arcee —dijo Miko desde su escondite, detrás de él —Ayer pasamos por muchas cosas y Jack aquí presente parece que va a sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Arcee asintió, pero algo en ella hacía que Jack no pudiese bajar la guardia en especial con Miko apoyada sobre sus hombros.

—Es verdad, no puedo ser pesada, al final de cuentas, ustedes no desaparecieron durante tres horas y media, porque luego de recuperar el artefacto nos vinimos todos a la base y, no tuvimos una pelea destructiva en una zona urbana altamente poblada, oh tampoco cuando los recuperamos no estaban en un estado lamentable a causa de la ingesta de alcohol, ¿olvido algo?

— Si, nos casamos mientras estábamos borrachos y, luego que llegamos tuvimos una noche de pasión —dijo Jack ante la estupefacta mirada del resto de los ocupantes de la habitación —Creo que también rompimos la cama, ese colchón no es precisamente cómodo.

_¿Acaso Jack tiene deseos de morir?_ — pensó Ratchet al ver como Arcee se quedaba inmóvil, él conocía esa reacción por experiencia propia, pronto sacaría sus cuchillas, se lanzaría al ataque y, le tocaría limpiar el desastre. Arcee solo sonrió mientras colocaba su rostro a centímetros del de Jack, eso casi hace que el doctor tuviese un ataque de pánico.

—Nada de bromas Jack, esto es un asunto serio —dijo Arcee suavizando su tono anterior.

Jack no podía formar palabra alguna, su mirada dejaba en claro que no deseaba más que la verdad, quizás creía que él le mentía descaradamente, pero sí, la situación era tan irreal que si le tocase escuchar la historia, también creería que le están tomando el pelo.

—Él no miente, todo lo que dijo es la verdad, incluyendo la cama rota, un resorte me pincho el trasero —agregó a la conversación una despreocupada Miko.

La habitación quedó en el más absoluto silencio, interrumpido únicamente por un silbido similar al del agua hirviendo en una tetera, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a donde este provenía, era Arcee o para ser más exactos a la cabeza de esta.

— ¿Estas bien Arcee? Eso no suena bien.

—Debemos hablar, ¡ahora mismo! —ordenó.

La señal apareció una segunda vez en la pantalla principal de la base, esta vez Ratchet no dijo nada mientras trabajaba en su consola.

Bulkhead y Bumblebee fueron los que salieron por el portal. Lucían cansados y se veían algunas marcas de quemaduras en sus armaduras, si no se presentaba nada más con los Cons, estarían en la enfermería para un mantenimiento.

— ¡Bulky! —Gritó Miko, mientras se dirigía corriendo al gigantesco Autobot —te extrañe mucho.

— ¡Miko! Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Qué paso anoche? —preguntó este mientras levantaba a la joven entre brazos.

—Hey no tan alto Bulk, no llevo nada puesto debajo.

Jack solo se llevó una mano a la frente mientras escuchaba un — Lo siento Miko — por parte de Bulkhead.

—Verás mira esto —dijo Miko señalando al anillo de compromiso — Jack me lo dio anoche mientras nos casábamos, tu sabes matrimonio.

—No sé lo que significa pero suena bien.

Una serie de pitidos provenientes de Bumblebee pusieron al bot al tanto de que significaba matrimonio.

— ¡Oh!

— Entiendo.

— ¡Qué! — La expresión de sorpresa de Bulkhead era hilarante, su protector bucal parecía haberse desprendido del resto de su cabeza —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas jovencito.

Jack solo levanto una ceja al ver como la mano derecha de Bulkhead era reemplazada por una bola de demolición. No era que él fuese un genio en la psicología alienígena, pero algo le decía en la tripa que era la charla de… si le rompes el corazón a mi hermanita, te hare un panqueque contra el piso.

— Oye Bulky, creo que debes mirar para allá —dijo Miko señalando a un punto arriba de la cabeza de Jack.

Ese punto era Arcee, incluso alguien con tan pocas luces como Bulkhead sabía cuando el peligro estaba al acecho, por un momento se sintió mal por Jack, incluso al punto en que pensó en saltarse de la charla. O quizás aplazarla para cuando salga de la enfermería, al fin de cuentas, las tradiciones son tradiciones, tanto en la tierra como en cybertron.

—Oh, estas en problemas Jack — dijo Bulkhead tratando de no sonar divertido por su patética situación y fallando miserablemente.

—No me digas.

Arcee estaba parada detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y, su cara habitual de pocos amigos, mientras estrellaba uno de sus pies contra el piso rítmicamente.

—Ya entendí Arcee, ¡voy! —dijo Jack de mal humor, si Arcee quería una conversación, él le daría su conversación, pero a ella no le gustaría oír lo que él le iba a decir.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto de Rafael, viene en una hora junto con la señora Darby —dijo Optimus, interrumpiendo a todos en la habitación —Es suficiente tiempo para que los niños hablen con sus respectivos guardianes a solas, Arcee por favor adelántate, tengo algunas cosas que comentar con el joven Jack.

Arcee solo cabeceo y dejo el cuarto de control. Jack suspiró aliviado, ella era su guardiana, la respetaba por ser una excelente guerrera, pero eso no evitaba que ocasionalmente ella lo ponga de los nervios con su terquedad.

—Jack, se que estas enojado con Arcee, recuerda mantener la calma, así no dirás nada que puedas lamentar después.

El joven miró alrededor de la habitación, Miko le sonreía desde el hombro de Bulkhead, dándole los pulgares arriba, y Bumblebee parecía algo nervioso mientras daba algunos chirridos.

—Gracias Optimus, nos vemos luego —dijo Jack mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El líder Autobot solo asintió antes de regresar a sus deberes, pronto descubriría si Jack tiene la madurez necesaria para tratar con personas complicadas, es una habilidad necesaria en todo líder y Arcee es la mejor prueba de fuego en existencia.

* * *

Los pasos resonaban a un ritmo agitado en el hangar del piso superior, normalmente esta área estaba fuera de los limites de sus jóvenes aliados humanos, únicamente Fowler tenía acceso directo para sus visitas de control. El resto del tiempo permanecía virtualmente inhabitado, era un lugar perfecto para contemplar el paisaje y escapar de los problemas del día.

_Pero has traído el problema del día a tu lugar de paz._

Durante un momento Arcee colocó sus dedos debajo de sus ópticas, ella había aprendido ese gesto de Jack, pero al carecer de una nariz, ella simplemente los mantenía juntos en el centro como señal de estrés. Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que escuchó como el ascensor abría sus puertas detrás de ella, por un instante se resistió al impulso de ignorar a Jack como castigo, pero ella le había pedido hablar a solas y, eso es lo que harían.

—Sígueme.

Jack no dijo nada, se limitó a caminar detrás de ella como un perro castigado por su amo, Arcee se sintió algo culpable por ese pensamiento no era que considerase a los humanos al mismo nivel intelectual que a los perros, o mascotas tal y como les habían acusado los Decepticon en numerosas oportunidades. Pero en ocasiones meditó sobre intentar el mismo acercamiento disciplinario, quizás así lograría evitar que Jack gastase su tiempo persiguiendo a aquella chica Sierra, la misión es primero y algunos sacrificios deben hacerse, como el impulso adolescente de apareamiento, no era vital como respirar, o la ingesta de alimentos y líquidos, por ende no tener otro frente abierto era lo ideal, sin olvidar mencionar de que no se fiaba de una chica que solo se acordase de su nombre cada vez que necesita un paseo en motocicleta.

_Y si funciona con Jack, la siguiente en la lista es Miko._

—Llegamos —se limitó a decir, mientras las enormes puertas de acero se abrían lentamente, parecía ser algún tipo de balcón en medio de la meseta.

— ¿Planeas tirarme por el acantilado? —preguntó Jack sin una pista de humor en la pregunta.

— No —se limitó a responder Arcee, ignorando la pregunta —Me gusta el paisaje, es un lugar tranquilo para hablar con privacidad.

El chico se acercó lentamente al borde, inhaló una gran bocanada del fresco aire del atardecer y se apoyó en la baranda. A pesar de que su ritmo cardiaco se había estabilizado luego de un par de minutos, la lectura era anormalmente alta, estaba asustado.

_Asustado, ¿de la charla? , ¿O de mi?_

A estas alturas Arcee no tenía idea alguna de cómo abordar la conversación, cuando Jack le entregó el artefacto a Fowler, ella apenas se encontraba a una cuadra de donde había explotado el vehículo, la señal del rastreador de Jack lo mostraba dentro de la zona de impacto de la bomba. La señal despareció cuando su reloj fue destruido por la explosión, sabía de antemano por una transmisión de Fowler que Jack logró arrinconar al sujeto en un callejón, sus agentes llegaron a tiempo para arrestarlos, tanto al traficante como a los mafiosos que colocaron la bomba. Por ende nada tenía que hacer husmeando en por donde explotó el vehículo ¿verdad?, La curiosidad, no la morbosidad pudo más que su sentido común, pasó lentamente entre la muchedumbre aglomerada, del vehículo no quedo nada más que partes del chasis pegadas al suelo, varios heridos dispuestos en el suelo, rastros de sangre por las calles, la gente murmuraba cosas, mientras los policías trataban de mantener el orden, vio como un equipo de paramédicos levantaba a un herido, sus facciones cubiertas por laceraciones y quemaduras mostraban con claridad el gran dolor que sufría actualmente, su rostro de pronto se transformó en la imagen de Jack.

Abandonó rápidamente aquel lugar sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti —dijo al fin —Antes de llegar al parque donde estaba reunido el grupo de Fowler pasé por donde había estallado la bomba, yo…

—Está bien Arcee, fue difícil para todos —dijo Jack, levantando la vista y sonriéndole por primera vez.

Arcee asintió, no olvidaba esa sensación se pavor que se apoderó de su chispa al ver las secuelas de la explosión, verlo de pie no hacía más que reforzar sus temores de lo que pudo salir mal, los humanos son tan frágiles, siendo técnicos cada de día de su vida morían un poco más, incluso los productos de limpieza que utilizaban a diario o las ropas con las cuales se vestían podían matarlos dada las circunstancias. Detrás del miedo estaba la ira, estaba molesta, consigo misma por no poder controlar a Jack, con él por desaparecer, más aun por no hablar con ella en todo el día. Poniéndolo en perspectiva, si hubiesen cruzado palabras por la mañana o hubiese hecho algún intento de comunicarse luego de despertar, le hubiese perdonado si más, no tenía motivos reales para culparle por actuar fuera de sus cabales luego de sobrevivir a una explosión como esa, es más si hubiese salido a relucir el tema de Sierra, le habría concedido una noche para que tuviese una cita con ella, si es que lograba hacerla recordar quién era él…

_Pero no, él estaba en la base apareándose feliz de la vida._

Por ahí era el origen del problema, ella se consumió en la preocupación mientras su compañero la dejo tirada para satisfacer sus necesidades. Ser compañeros es un compromiso de dos vías, se vive, se pelea, se sufre, se sacrifica, y saborean los éxitos, juntos, él simplemente tiro eso por una noche de lujuria. Asumiendo que Miko fue la instigadora como siempre, o que tiene una buena excusa para sus actos.

—No te contactaste conmigo en dieciséis horas, ¿te imaginas cuan preocupada estaba por ti? ¿Te imaginaste por un momento que pensé que terminaste igual que Tailgate o Cliffjumper?

Jack supo a donde se dirigía todo esto y que debía detenerla ya mismo. Ellos habían tenido algunas discusiones realmente argüidas en el pasado, la mayoría eran por su culpa, como aquella vez en que fue rodeada por drones y decidió tirar un Leeroy Jenkins para distraerlos, o cuando Miko se le ocurrió que deseaba esquiar en Alaska… un hombro dislocado fue la recompensa por salvarla de un cañón vertical y un regaño de dos horas donde Arcee le ordenó dejar a Miko por su cuenta, cosa que él no acepto, abandonar a una amiga por más que problemática a su suerte no solo era inmoral como ser humano, si no que él no tenía el corazón de hacerlo a pesar de estar consciente que ese hombro dislocado pudo ser un brazo amputado o un Jack Darby muerto en las rocas. Todas terminaban con Tailgate o Cliffjumper, esa era su carta de victoria, pero hoy debía sincerarse, no es como si Arcee fuera a tirarlo por el balcón, ¿cierto?

— ¿Fue culpa de Miko? —inquirió.

En ese instante Jack podía decir que sí, y ahorrarse una conversación que deseaba tener desde hace mucho tiempo para la cual no tenía las bolas de hacerlo, o tomar la ruta responsable, soltarlo todo ahorita y no cuando estén en una situación límite, se lo debía a Arcee.

_Pero en días como este estar un par de números más arriba en la escala de egoísmo no suena tan mal._

— No Arcee, no fue culpa de Miko —respondió Jack — No puedo explicar lo que pasaba por mi mente, o por la suya. Pero lo en todo lo que hice en Tokio, y especialmente en todo lo que hice en la base fue por mi propia mano. Arcee tienes que entender, que todos mis errores de juicio, todas las travesuras o de plano cualquier estupidez son de mi propia mano, no puedes tirarle la culpa a Miko.

— ¡Oh! Ya entiendo —dijo Arcee sarcásticamente — ¿Me estas queriendo decir que cometerás más… errores de juicio o mejor dicho estupideces a un futuro cercano?

Jack bajó la cabeza, trató de apelar a la razón pero con Arcee era imposible, si no fuera porque es una mujer alienígena con la psique hecha añicos ella seria la versión Autobot de Miko, tanta terquedad y, esa capacidad para no pensar nada antes de hacer algo imprudente están calcadas, claro que una a cada lado del universo, pero alguien decidió ponerlas en el mismo planeta con la misma persona a cargo, él.

—Sí, voy a hacer más de esas —respondió Jack sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo en su voz.

Arcee retrocedió confundida por la respuesta, el lenguaje corporal de Jack no mostraba señal alguna de desafío hacia ella, su voz no tenía ningún trasfondo de burla, su respuesta fue completamente honesta y abierta.

—Arcee, yo te lo dije la primera vez que abandone, no soy material de guerrero y no me atrae la idea de ser uno. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por instinto y por el deseo de hacer lo que creo que es correcto. Pero también hemos fallado, ¿no es así? Cuando se trata de Airachnid o de Starscream, te olvidas de los demás y te lanzas a buscar venganza, si hubiéramos retenido a ese infeliz en este momento podríamos estar charlando dentro del el Némesis con los Cons derrotados.

La expresión en la cara de Arcee era una mezcla de indignación y rabia.

—Eso es diferente Jack, tú lo sabes, o creí que lo sabías, me equivoque.

— ¡No, no lo es!, ¡Los Bots son tu familia!, tú primer deber es con ellos, son quienes más dependen de ti, están en completa desventaja contra los Cons en este planeta, ellos no pueden perderte, yo tampoco quiero perderte, eres una parte importante en mi vida.

Jack suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante, por más que le doliese admitirlo, se sentía como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, Arcee era toda una profesional, como pocas dentro del planeta, pero cuando se trataba de sus compañeros, ella lo perdía totalmente, se convertía en un tornado de rabia inmisericorde que engullía sus cualidades y dejaba a flote lo peor de ella. Pero incluso algo tan poderoso y terrible como un tornado, tiene que morir en alguna parte, quizás Arcee no le dirigiese la palabra más nunca, pero si la hacía entender, valdría la pena.

—Yo, lo siento Arcee, no debí —exhaló Jack, dejándose caer, estaba tan cansado — ¿Arcee?

— ¿Crees qué soy incapaz de ignorar como lastimo a mi familia cuando pierdo el control? —Preguntó Arcee —No tienes, que recordármelo. Mientras ellos estén afuera tú vida está en peligro, no perderé otro compañero a los Decepticon, simplemente no lo soportaría.

Jack bajó la mirada en vergüenza, esta vez se quedo sin argumentos.

—Por eso es que estoy enojada, tú eres mi brújula, eres quien debe permanecer cuerdo incluso en batalla, y es por eso que me sacas fuera de mis cabales cuando te comportas como, como…

— ¿Un adolescente? —preguntó Jack con una sonrisa.

— Sí, un adolescente —escupió Arcee con bastante veneno en su voz.

Jack levantó la mano derecha con una sonrisa —Yo Jackson Darby juro ser un buen compañero, no volveré a molestarte para sacar Sierra a una cita, te llamaré para reportarme a las horas convenidas y que de ahora en adelante comprare jabón y cera de buena calidad para lavar tu pintura.

— Sabes que eso no es suficiente y no me mires así, no eres un niño pequeño.

Arcee parecía más calmada, relajó su postura y se apoyó contra la pared.

— Pero seguiré enojada contigo hasta que vea esa cera de buena calidad en el garaje.

—Entiendo —dijo Jack entre risas.

Una simple pregunta les regresó al mundo real.

— ¿Qué hay con Miko?

—Oh, vamos Arcee, no sigas con eso —respondió Jack a la defensiva.

—No me refiero a quien fue el culpable, me quedó bastante claro que cargaras con toda la culpa—le dijo Arcee, ignorando su último comentario — ¿Es un desliz de una noche? ¿La deseas?

—No, si, ¡No!, ¡Sí!... ¡No lo sé!

Arcee se dejó caer al lado de Jack y lo atrajo suavemente a su lado, ya más calmada, la rabia que nublaba su lógica se había evaporado, nada más quedaba la preocupación por su compañero, esa nunca desaparecía del todo. Ahora tenía otro problema, nunca fue buena dando apoyo "moral" su don con las palabras está solo puede ser clasificado por debajo de patético, incluso Bulkhead era mejor en eso que ella, suspirando para sus adentros Arcee solo tomó esto como otra batalla.

—Habla, solo cuéntame, ¿sí?

Jack se recargó un poco más en Arcee, realmente estaba confundido, aun más que en la mañana.

—Nunca me sentí tan feliz como anoche —dijo Jack sonrojado, Arcee notó como aumentaba paulatinamente su ritmo cardiaco —Fue increíble, conectamos en un nivel imposible de describir, era… ¿Pasión? ¿Alegría?

Arcee no dijo nada, esos sentimientos tan familiares y añorados estaban sepultados en su chispa, murieron con Tailgate, Cliff, fue la estocada final. Entonces ella se resigno a que ese fuese su fin del camino, por el contrario Jack era joven y se había ganado a pulso cada segundo de felicidad que tenia, nuevamente le dio una palmadita y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Jack, no importa, esas cosas nunca pueden describirse, incluso Optimus tendría problemas, no te atormentes.

—Entiendo, pero hay algo más, desde que entre en la secundaria estuve persiguiendo a una chica que ni me daba la hora, hasta que aparecí en la escuela con la mejor motocicleta del mundo —Arcee sonrió ante el halago—. Sé que siempre sentí algo más por Miko, juro que en aquel tren casi le digo "me gustas", pero mi cerebro se negó a cooperar. Anoche entendí que fui un idiota todo este tiempo, pero no sé si Miko lo sienta igual, me gustaría tener la oportunidad, pero no sé cómo, además hay más problemas que debemos solucionar.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó Arcee.

—La boda debe ser anulada, lo siguiente es hablar con nuestros padres, mamá, ella me castigará de por vida, pero apoyará a Miko en todo esto, sus padres por otra parte, supongo que debemos inventar algo que los cubra a ustedes de hacerse conocidos, no deseo estirar aun más la paciencia de Optimus —enumeró Jack —Lo más importante es saber si las precauciones de Miko fueron suficientes, la segunda vez use protección pero igual no recuerdo que hice antes.

Los cálculos se formaron en la mente de Arcee, era obvio que habían intimado un par de veces, pero Jack padecía una laguna mental de varias horas que abarcaba hasta su primer encuentro sexual, así que la posibilidad de un bebe era real. Sí había pillado correctamente la información entre las chicas de la secundaria, un embarazo no planificado se convertía en un buen número de casos en un evento desgarrador en la vida de una joven de su edad. La preocupación de Jack estaba bien fundamentada, seguro se ve a si mismo como el que pudo arruinar la vida de Miko a pesar de que tomaron las protecciones requeridas, archivó esto en su lista de pendientes para discutirlo con Ratchet a futuro.

— ¿No lo hablaron al despertar?

—No —respondió Jack avergonzado —Apenas nos despertamos fuimos a la cocina, de ahí con Optimus, luego tú llegaste y no hemos tenido un tiempo a solas.

Arcee dirigió su mirada en dirección a unas cajas, desde hace rato le pareció escuchar algo pero no estaba prestando atención, Jack era más importante que algún roedor que se coló entre los suministros, las trampas subsónicas los expulsarían a media noche. Bueno ningún roedor era del tamaño de un humano, y era seguido por otro Autobot.

— ¡Miko! ¡Bulkhead! Salgan de ahí, vinimos acá por la privacidad, ¿en que estaban pensando? —gritó Arcee enojada por la intrusión.

—Te dije que nos descubrirían Miko —dijo Bulkhead.

—Si no hubieras hecho tanto ruido no se habrían dado cuenta—le recriminó Miko.

Jack se había levantado, parecía más avergonzado que antes, Miko lo sabía todo, eso le quitaba un peso de encima, y le agregaba una tonelada más, ese impulso repentino de llevar sus manos a la cara se le hacía casi irresistible.

_A como sigas haciendo facepalms, a este ritmo te aplanaras la cara._

—Muy bien chico Darby, tenemos que hablar —dijo Miko.

Un gran gruñido provino del estomago de la japonesa, Jack solo sonrió mientras vio a Miko sonrojarse.

—Pensándolo bien, yo también tengo hambre —dijo rodeando a Miko con uno de sus brazos —Hare algo para cenar, ve a ponerte ropa debajo, tendremos que hablar con mamá y mostrarle el video de la boda a Rafael.

Los dos guardianes se detuvieron detrás de los chicos.

— ¿Qué video? —preguntó Arcee.

—Fowler recuperó un video de seguridad del hotel donde nos casamos, fue increíble, tuvimos una trifulca —gritó Miko extasiada.

—Suena a mi tipo de fiesta —dijo Bulkhead.

—Seeh, el flacucho acá presente derribó a dos mastodontes y luego hicimos un Tag Team contra una novia loca, fue genial.

Arcee levantó una ceja en descredito —Tengo que ver eso.

Jack se dejó llevar por el buen humor de sus amigos, sabía que vendría la charla con su madre, pero estaba confiado, había sobrevivido a Arcee y tenía el apoyo de Arcee.

—Miko.

—Sí, no te dejare solo con June, no quiero ser viuda sin disfrutar de la luna de miel —dijo Miko, antes de abandonar el ascensor se volteó y le dio otro beso, Jack estaba en su paraíso particular —Bulky, iré a cambiarme, si no hay problemas con June, podemos tomar la antena de Ratchet y mirar las luchas rusas en la pantalla principal cuando se vaya a dormir, adiosito.

Bulkhead y Arcee solo miraron como Miko desaparecía a la zona de las habitaciones mientras Jack aun estaba embobado por el beso, Bulkhead le dio un toque en la cabeza para despertarlo.

—Tierra a Jack —dijo Arcee.

—Oh, lo siento, aun no me acostumbro.

—Sí pero no te pongas cómodo niño — dijo Bulkhead —además debemos seguir la tradición, si no te amenazo, no estaría cumpliendo mi deber.

— ¿Puedes esperar a mañana?

—No hay problema, entre tú madre y Arcee debes tener para toda una vida — dijo Bulkhead, para luego reírse a todo a dar.

Bulkhead se rió un poco más ignorando las miradas de Arcee, que le prometían mucho dolor en el futuro inmediato, Jack hizo lo mismo que haría cualquiera en su posición, pegarse de espaldas a la puerta del ascensor, no perder la mirada de Arcee, y prepararse para salir corriendo en cuanto se abrieran las puertas.

_Y ahí está, lo siento Bulkhead tú te lo buscaste_ —pensó Jack mientras escuchaba como se abrían las puertas.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó a los Bots que se quedaron mudos, de pronto Bulkhead ahogó un chillido mientras señalaba algo detrás de él, Arcee solo mantenía las ópticas abiertas sin decir nada.

Cuando terminaron de abrirse las puertas Jack sintió como se le erizaban los vellos del cuello, era la clásica escena de una película de horror, el monstruo estaba detrás de ti con un machete, apunto de apuñalarte.

— ¡Jackson Darby!

Su madre estaba atrás de él, estaba acabado, no muerto, en ese preciso instante su lengua solo atinó a decir una sola cosa.

—D'oh.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Bueno no es que pretenda hacer una historia a todo gas con el romance, que ni soy bueno en ello, pero pretendo redondear la trama todo lo posible. Una cosa interesante que veo del carácter de Miko, es que todos sus rasgos de personalidad coinciden con el típico protagonista de manga Shonen, la terquedad, la imprudencia, el deseo de aventura en contra del sentido común y la relativa estupidez en cuanto a estudios, por eso me extraña tanto el odio que le tienen los fans, si fuese hombre estoy seguro de que tendría la popularidad por las nubes, sin mencionar que ella se comporta como una fanática cualquiera en esa situación. Ahora cuando Jack abandona la primera vez ella le habla de su vida en Tokio, lecciones de piano y se da a entender que otras actividades similares, lo cual deja entrever que Miko es posiblemente de una familia acomodada y que la presionan para vivir en esos estándares.

Luego vendrá un poco más de la vida de escuela, las misiones y del acuerdo de cómo van a llevar su relación.

Actualmente estoy probando los separadores de fanfiction, normalmente uso tres "*" entre las secciones pero el sistema no me deja si tienen problemas con la separación del texto avisenme y corregire el documento.

**Omake**

La charla de la esposa y la guardiana

Arcee sabía que cercar a la asiática en las habitaciones podría traerle serios problemas, pero luego de la confesión de Jack, un sentimiento aun más poderoso le exigía protegerlo con todo su ser, pero necesitaba saber de que hablaron en su habitación anoche.

—Cuando llegamos a la habitación, él puso la punta de sus dedos sobre la parte trasera de mi cuello, luego de jugar un rato, me susurró al oído "vas a ser mía Miko" y luego sus dedos recorrieron todo el camino hacia abajo —Miko se detuvo sonrojada, y su cuerpo se estremeció por la placentera memoria — Luego me arrojó sobre la cama como un animal enfurecido y bueno, despertamos luego para una segunda ronda.

— ¿A ti también te dijo lo de "vas a ser mía"? —preguntó Arcee con la boca abierta, nunca imagino que Jack fuese del tipo que usa una rutina.

Miko abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lograba articular palabra alguna, solo se dedico a agitar los puños en el aire mientras se negaba por la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso se lo ha hecho a otras mujeres? —preguntó Miko con la voz entrecortada.

En circunstancias normales Arcee hubiera roto un mar de lanzas por su compañero, pero era una pregunta valida. Si no estuviese usando su holograma "Sadie" Miko le habría visto hacer una mueca de asco al imaginarse a Jack, haciendo lo mismo con Airachnid.

— _Silencio Airachnid, ¿deseas que Arcee nos oiga? _

— _¡Saca tus manos de ese puerto de datos Jack!_

— _¿De aquí? —preguntó Jack mientras sus manos se perdían dentro de la armadura de Airachnid._

— _¡Oh! Mi Jack... _

Arcee tuvo el autocontrol suficiente para detenerse ahí, pero igual necesitaría desfragmentar su memoria para eliminar esa repulsiva escena de su mente. Por el otro lado Miko tenía la misma escena protagonizada por Sierra, en los baños del gimnasio de la escuela luego de la práctica de porristas, incluía una dotación ridículamente extensa de aceite para masajes, junto con posiciones sexuales que desafiaban las leyes de flexibilidad humana en la minúscula regadera, Miko deseaba estrangular a su recién adquirido esposo.

—Debemos quitarle ese tic antes de que se le haga un mal hábito —dijo Arcee —Airachnid, que repugnante.

— ¡Sierra no se lo va a coger en un baño de la escuela luego de sus prácticas! —Gritó Miko mientras agitaba sus brazos —Arcee, sé que no te gusto y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero una alianza probaría beneficiosa, ¿si?

—Está bien, no sabemos a quién más podría hacerle su "declaración"

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Arcee mientras sentía unos pasos que vibraban suavemente en el piso.

—Soy yo, June, vine a preguntarle a Miko si deseaba comer con nosotros en casa, ya que ahora es de la familia —June reapareció por una esquina apoyada contra la pared mientras miraba a Miko.

Quizás fue la posición de June o la travesura con la cual hizo la invitación, pero Arcee creyó ver como Miko se ponía verde, parecía que estuviese a punto de vomitarse encima, ella sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la asiática en ese preciso instante. June solo se quedó mirándoles sorprendida mientras Miko salió disparada gritando incoherencias.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo? —preguntó June, mientras Arcee se encogía de hombros y trataba de no reírse de la flamante y depravada esposa de su compañero.


	3. Capítulo 2

Transformers Prime, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y todo eso. Se hace esto sin fines de lucro y con el fin de hacer una gran injusticia.

**No fue una simple noche de borrachera**

Por: Himp

Capitulo 2: Dos semanas de luna de miel

Los demás la estaban esperando en la base Autobot, habían planeado para este día hacer algunas actualizaciones, por lo cual Miko procuró apresurarse, lamentablemente tenía un motivo realmente importante para tomarse su tiempo, una hamburguesa Mega Jumbo los mejores cuarenta dólares que se pueden gastar una vez a la semana en Jasper Nevada. Le fue fácil la decisión, llegaría tarde a la base, disfrutaría de su ataque cardiaco aderezado, sin riesgo a que mamá helicóptero la regañase y luego iría a ayudar a los muchachos.

Agarró unas cuantas papas y las sumergió en la salsa de tomate, cada mordisco sabia a gloria, a una gloria que solo unas decadentes papas fritas en grasa de pato pueden dar. Tardaría por lo menos media hora en terminarlo todo, otra media hora de camino a la base, ya para ese entonces Jack estaría escalando las paredes con las uñas. Normalmente una pareja no buscaría un motivo para pelear, con ellos cierto tipo de peleas eran un combustible para la pasión, Jack trataba de enseñarle a ser calmada, ella trataba de soltarle de su rigidez, como siempre ella tendría la última palabra dejándolo enfurruñándose en su rincón, luego de un par de horas era tiempo de reconciliación, y todo normal.

Pasó los dedos con agilidad entre sus labios, limpiando los restos de salsa de sus puntas, aun se le erizaban los vellos recordando algunas de sus escapadas, la de principios de la semana se llevaba la medalla de oro. Era una misión de vigilancia en una mina abandonada, los Cons la vaciaron completamente hacia unos pocos años, pero por lo lejano y la gran cantidad de energon que albergó dentro los Bots hacían un reconocimiento mensual, solo por precaución. Sin embargo no eran los únicos en la zona, casi de inmediato Breakdown seguido de una docena de Vehicons hicieron fuego contra ellos, sobra decir que ella deseaba quedarse a ver la pelea, y que Jack decidió unilateralmente que ponerse a salvo era más importante que ver el festival de demolición Bulkhead versus Breakdown, así que la cargó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y se fue corriendo adentro de la mina, no podía aguantar las ganas de reír cuando recordaba la expresión que hizo Jack al chocar de frente contra el pie de un Vehicon que estaba manipulando un taladro en la caverna principal.

Al instante el Vehicon dejó de taladrar para quedarse viéndoles considerando si debía dispararles o simplemente seguir con su trabajo, mientras tomaba su decisión Jack se había puesto de pie aun cargando con ella al hombro, en menos de quince segundos se alejó en una de las cavernas secundarias mientras el Vehicon salía de su estado pensativo con tres disparos sobre sus cabezas quedó en claro su decisión, ya ocultos detrás de unas rocas esperaron a que el Vehicon pasara de largo para regresarse a la recamara con el taladro, eran fáciles de operar por lo cual solo debían reposicionarlo en la boca de la caverna y hacerlo avanzar para cargarse a su amiguito.

No contaban con que ese fuese el inteligente de la camada, pronto se encontraron con él Con pisándoles los talones, Jack la empujó en dirección al taladro para luego dedicarse a correr en círculos como un pollo sin cabeza alrededor de la cueva, sí, no admitirlo sería criminal, Jack cuenta con unos reflejos excelentes perfectamente acompañados de un par de piernas que serian la envidia de cualquier mono de feria. Tardó un par de minutos en cambiarle el objetivo al taladro en los cuales Jack corrió, rodó, saltó, y evadió como todo un jefe, cuando el Vehicon se acordó de ella, era demasiado tarde, la punta del taladro se abrió camino en su espalda haciendo que tuviera un último espasmo en el cual disparó toda sus armas para luego desactivarse.

Se quedo sin habla cuando las rocas cayeron sobre Jack, la nube de polvo le impedía ver cualquier cosa delante de ella, y no podía articular palabra alguna. Por primera vez sintió tanto miedo que se paralizó sin poder hacer o decir nada. Afortunadamente Bulkhead apareció en ese instante seguido por Optimus, los dos desarmaron rápidamente la pila de rocas liberando a Jack de su prisión, estaba sucio, sangrando por numerosos cortes, y tosiendo el polvo pero estaba vivo. Pronto el idiota se encontró gritándole que le soltase que no podía respirar, ella solo lo abrazo más fuerte y le dio una bofetada por haberla preocupado tanto.

— _Soy yo la que hace que te preocupes no al contrario estúpido —_. Le dijo ella mientras aumentaba la presión sobre Jack, sintiendo un profundo alivio al ver como su esposo tenia ánimos para luchar contra ella.

Dando un poco femenino eructo, Miko se limpió los labios y tomó un poco más de su soda, sentía como el calor aumentaba entre sus piernas. Apenas llegaron a la base los dos se escabulleron a su habitación, ella ayudo a Jack a vendarse mientras le recriminaba que eso era una actitud irresponsable y egoísta de su parte. Sí estaba siendo hipócrita de primera clase, pero era divertido invertir los roles por una vez, además ¿cuándo tendría esa oportunidad de nuevo? Jack solo le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante que normalmente usaba para sacarla de su centro al competir en los videojuegos. —Ya que eres la señora responsabilidad, me toca hacer el papel de Miko, ¿no es así? — Tras quedarse pensativo por unos instantes los ojos de Jack se abrieron con una nueva luz y esa malévola sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan fuera de carácter que se formó en el rostro de su esposo hicieron que Miko tragara en seco, _¿así era como se sentían los muchachos cuando ella planeaba sus fechorías?_ Jack le susurró suavemente al oído que le enseñaría a divertirse, fue la picardía con la que dijo aquello que logró empujar todos sus botones de una sola vez, sentía como sus orejas y mejillas se enrojecían, estaba segura que si hubiese un espejo cerca su cara estaría tan roja que brillaría en la oscuridad.

De pronto un trozo de venda cubrió sus ojos mientras Jack continuaba arrinconándola contra la pared, sus dedos se movían endiabladamente bien sobre ella, cosquillas por aquí un apretón acá, cada vez que protestaba un pequeño mordisco la mantenía a raya, luego de una buena media hora pegados a una pared, ella ganó algo de su fuerza y solo murmuraba "la cama, la cama" De ahí su pequeña maratón de sexo desenfrenado terminó convirtiéndose en la más explosiva de su corta relación, un par de horas más tarde ella estaba hecha polvo, un Jack pícaro era mucho más de lo que podría aguantar, de momento solo esperar a que su esposito baje la guardia para darle un pequeño castigo.

—Estas, están aun mejores que las de la semana pasada, me llevaré unas cuantas más a la base.

Miko sonrió descaradamente, su vida era perfecta, sus padres al otro lado del planeta, vivía aventuras con alienígenas reales, contaba con verdaderos amigos en Bulkhead y Rafael, y tenía a Jack a su lado, incluso venia con su propia madre cariñosa incluida, por primera vez se sentía amada, que pertenecía a un lugar, todo lo que siempre había soñado para sí misma se estaba haciendo realidad.

_Solo no lo arruines Miko, no lo arruines._

* * *

Rafael Esquivel sonrió oculto detrás de la pantalla de su ordenador mientras escuchaba la andanada de recriminaciones e insultos dirigidos la diabólica chica japonesa que provenían del ducto de mantenimiento a sus pies. A veces, pensaba que Miko estaba en lo correcto al decir que Jack necesitaba aprender a relajarse, pero casi de inmediato se acordaba de la idea de "relajarse" para Miko se refería a correr sobre un campo minado con unas tijeras en la mano.

— ¿Acaso no tengo razón Raf? —preguntó Jack desde la parte más lejana del ducto.

— Ujum.

Rafael decidió que lo mejor era ignorar a Jack y concentrarse en las lecturas de su ordenador, en su experiencia con esos dos, lo más sano era dejarles en su diatriba hasta que se cansen de hablar del tema. Todo parecía en orden, las lecturas de los voltajes, temperaturas, vibraciones estaban dentro de los valores de calidad exigidos por Ratchet. Su meta era tener un primer ordenador hibrido de tecnología humana y de cybertron diseñado como tal, tenían un gran trabajo solo preparando la bóveda donde lo alojarían, eliminar las planchas de metal oxidados y reemplazarlos con nuevas planchas de acero inoxidable, luego las placas de material aislante, instalar las tuberías de refrigeración, luego reemplazar el viejo cableado por una instalación más pulcra y por ende más eficiente. El también estaba enojado con Miko, avanzarían a un mayor ritmo si la flamante señora Darby se dignase a ensuciarse las manos, incluso Optimus levantó en persona la prohibición de mantenerla alejada de las herramientas industriales, aun así se hace de extrañar.

— Y es por eso que ella es la mayor desconsiderada del planeta… ¿Me oyes Raf?

— Sí deseo merendar panqueques, gracias Jack.

Muy pronto Rafael se dio cuenta que cometió un error fatal, dejarle saber que no le estaba prestando atención. Exhaló un suspiro derrotado, apenas levantó la vista de la laptop vio a Jack dándole una mirada recriminatoria desde la boca del ducto. Quizá podría correr hasta la puerta y refugiarse dentro de Bumblebee, en serio un descanso no le caería nada mal, pero mientras pensaba en como sortear a Jack un maloliente proyectil le dio de lleno en medio de la cara.

— ¡Eso es por hacerte el gracioso!

— ¡A la cara no! papi, seré un buen niño, lo prometo —Gritó Rafael mientras se quitaba el trapo de la cara y hacia aspavientos de alguien que trataba de protegerse de una paliza.

— ¡Reina del drama! — exclamó Jack mientras trataba en vano de no reírse de la expresión de Rafael al oler el trapo.

—Aprendí de mami, ella es la mejor.

Jack rodó los ojos mientras buscaba otro trapo para utilizar como munición, al ver que no conseguía nada más decidió dejarlo ir por esta vez.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Jack —Yo también tengo algo de hambre, veamos que podemos preparar mientras llega Miko.

El más joven del grupo asintió, aunque Jack nunca dejaba de mostrar su particular seriedad dentro de la base, se le notaba feliz, al igual que Miko, en su forma muy Miko de ser ella se la estaba pasando en grande. Bumblebee lo sacó en una de sus conversaciones, los dos parecían compartir más tiempo, no solo en privado, pero fuera de ella habían comenzado a ir a citas, oh si, casi lo olvidada, reunión de amigos, como ellos decían sonrojados cada vez que alguien preguntaba si era una cita, en fin, una carrera de demolición un viernes, un evento de camiones monstruos el sábado, reunirse a ver películas viejas en la casa Darby el miércoles, ¿Quién se habría imaginado que la mama de Jack tuviese una colección de películas de horror digna de un videoclub?, a si, esta semana agregarían a la lista las viejas películas de los años cincuenta en el autocine, Bumblebee adora esas viejas películas, por ello se ofreció como guardaespaldas, ya que él era muy joven para ir a esas horas de la noche. Lo normal no era para ellos, pero no puede decir que no le están poniendo empeño a su matrimonio, a pesar de cómo tratan de negarlo diciendo que son dos amigos pasándola en grande.

—Hola, hola, hola. Traje hamburguesas —gritó una sonriente Miko desde puerta de la bóveda.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó Jack a la desentendida japonesa mientras acortaba distancias a pasos agigantados.

— ¡Yo esposito! — Respondió Miko entre risas — Se que me extrañaste ¿qué te parece un besito para compensarme?

Dicho esto Miko cerró los ojos, colocó los brazos atrás de su espalda, y estiró los labios como una caricatura. Jack pasó de largo sin decir palabra alguna, cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Miko abría los ojos confundida.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese?

— ¿Sus días del mes? —respondió Rafael mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Chistes sobre el periodo, mi pequeño está creciendo — agregó Miko con orgullo mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas imaginarias — Vamos, se que ambos deben estar muriéndose de hambre.

* * *

— Y dime Arcee ¿qué opinas de esos dos, crees que…? —preguntó Bulkhead confundido por la escena. Jack caminaba enfurecido sobre la pasarela seguido por Rafael y más atrás Miko que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación, nada más cambiando de protagonista la escena se repetía con cierta regularidad dentro de la base Autobot, al punto en que eran contados los días en que no ocurría algún pleito entre ellos por inconsecuente que fuese.

Arcee colocó apoyo su mano derecha debajo de su mentón tratando de pensar en la respuesta, habiendo estudiado algo más los rituales humanos de cortejo y aun encontrándolos surrealistas, imprácticos, o directamente estúpidos, la ultima relacionada más que todo con los adolescentes, se encontró con un hecho practico, sacando un matrimonio por contrato, la boda tiende a ser la culminación del cortejo luego de que la pareja haya demostrado estabilidad, a su pesar debía admitir que una bomba de materia oscura es más estable que sus volátiles compañeros.

— Siempre han tenido una chispa entre ellos, pero son opuestos más allá del punto de la atracción. Diría que están al cincuenta aprender a sobrellevar sus diferencias y convertirse en una familia estable, o de fracasar estrepitosamente.

— Eso no es muy tranquilizador Arcee — respondió la mole verde que aun seguía sin dar con una respuesta a su pregunta. Como Wrecker había vivido la vida del marchante, una chica en cada espacio puerto, dos o tres dependiendo del buen humor y de la paga, había amado sin ser notado, le habían rechazado por otro miembro de su unidad, había perdido amores en combate, la peor de todas era ver morir una relación por falta de acuerdos, esas le hirieron más ya que siempre abría una pregunta dolorosa ¿qué si? Ese era el dolor que pretendía ahorrarle a Miko, uno sobrevive a los otros más o menos bien, dependiendo de cuantos Cons se tenían a la mano para hacer estallar, y de cuanto energon para beber. El otro, es un flux en la chispa, nunca desaparece, nunca se mitiga, está ahí acechando en las sombras, recordándole su fracaso como hombre de familia, ellos son demasiado jóvenes para ese tipo de miseria.

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés Bulkhead? — preguntó Arcee.

— He estado en la segunda, un par de veces…

— ¡Oh! — Arcee miró de reojo a Bulkhead, todo en su lenguaje corporal le decía que no abriría la boca más de lo necesario sobre ese asunto, suspiró lentamente, quizás la infinita sabiduría de los Prime saque algo de su valioso e imperecedero tiempo para ayudar a un par de tortolos.

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre los dos Bots, Arcee tampoco contaba con un balance positivo en su vida amorosa, antes de unirse a la guerra era inmadura y algo banal, sus relaciones se basaban en el aquí te pillo, aquí te mato, nada que dure más de un par de encuentros y de vuelta al trabajo. Fue en tiempos de guerra que consiguió estabilidad a un muy alto costo, con Tailgate sintió esa afinidad que faltaba en sus relaciones pasadas, él murió, de ahí todo se convirtió en una espiral decadente de sufrimiento.

— Somos tan malos, que la mejor ayuda que podemos darles, es no ayudarles en nada.

— Sabias palabras Arcee.

— ¿Qué están haciendo chicos? — preguntó Bumblebee quien al parecer se les había colado por atrás sin ser notado

Arcee le sonrió, ella sabía que Bumblebee lo hacía como un juego, pero resultaba una forma práctica de entrenar su sigilo.

— No mucho Bee, disfrutamos de la pelea de medio día, que servirá de preámbulo a la reconciliación de las cinco.

—No te olvides de la cita de las diez en el autocine con Bee, ¿Quién sabe? Capaz que se emocionan —dijo Bulkhead.

—Se besan —respondió Arcee con una risita.

—Se sacan la ropa —continuo el gigante verde, disfrutando de cómo las ópticas de Bee se iluminaban en pánico.

—Y terminan apareándose como scraplets en celo, justo sobre tu asiento trasero —silbó Arce quien puso un especial énfasis en la última parte mientras colocaba su cara a pocos centímetros de la del explorador.

Bumblebee se resbaló al tratar de retroceder, estaba temeroso por la idea de los dos humanos apareándose dentro de él, ya había tenido la desagradable experiencia de estar aparcado en un autocine con una pareja de amantes en el vehículo de al lado. Cada vez que recordaba aquella noche debía tomar una ducha desinfectante para eliminar la sensación de suciedad en su procesador.

—No sean crueles, ellos no me harían eso ¿verdad?

Los dos Autobots rieron mientras el más joven del grupo les hacia esa mirada de cachorro a medio morir. Él realmente tenia gusto de los dos mayores del grupo, amaba ver las travesuras de Miko, en especial las dirigidas a Ratchet, o ver los documentales de historia con Jack, pero su afecto no llegaba a tanto, con Rafael seria un quizás muy condicional tirando a un no rotundo.

—Solo bromeamos Bee —respondió Bulkhead, las risas a costa del pobre Bumblebee le sirvió para alejar aquellos recuerdos de las etapas más oscuras de su juventud. Por ahora debía enfocarse en lo que es verdaderamente importante para él, proteger a Miko, ya tendría los siglos por venir para vagar en sus penas.

* * *

Optimus chequeó las lecturas térmicas provenientes de la base, los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor de la base, tanto Jack como Rafael trabajaron exhaustivamente durante toda la mañana, metidos en los estrechos ductos de ventilación, la obra avanzó a una velocidad pasmosa, se habían ganado un receso del día.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo no tenemos una atmosfera tan animada viejo amigo?

Una serie de gruñidos fueron la respuesta del aludido, durante su larga amistad Optimus aprendió a inferir el sutil lenguaje de gruñidos que Ratchet usaba para expresar sus emociones, compartía una semejanza con el código Morse utilizado por los seres humanos, ocasionalmente le divertía el hecho de que la gente considerase a Ratchet alguien difícil de comprender cuando él era posiblemente una de las personas más directas que se puede encontrar en alguna parte.

— ¿Sabes? No te vendría mal algo más de tiempo con los niños.

— Optimus, lo mismo puedo decir de ti, a pesar de que estas ahí para aconsejarles no estás ahí para hablar con ellos, charla cotidiana le dicen, quizás se te animas a probarlo, podría tratar de pasar algo más de tiempo con ellos, pero no prometo nada.

El aludido cabeceo afirmativamente, a veces se preguntaba a si mismo sobre la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con los humanos en general, los niños estaban en una etapa de cambios en su vida, darles consejo quizás no era suficiente, pero tenía tan poco en común con ellos para mantener una conversación, incluso con Jack a quien sentía más cercano a él mismo.

—Tienes razón viejo amigo, debo tratar de abrir puentes con el grupo.

—Puedes comenzar mañana, hoy Rafael tiene una reunión familiar temprano, y nuestros recién casados irán a una cita con Bumblebee.

Optimus se quedó pensativo por un instante, creía que ya había conversado con Jack sobre pedir prestado a Bumblebee o a cualquier otro de sus soldados como si fueran objetos, ¿acaso debería charlar nuevamente con Jack?

—Optimus, conozco esa mirada y no es lo que piensas. Bumblebee se coló en la cita para ver las películas del autocine —dijo Ratchet reconociendo la preocupación en el rostro de Optimus —Rafael es muy joven para ir a esa hora o incluso conducir, y Jack ha sido escrupuloso con su promesa de no utilizar a Arcee como carnada para citas, mucho menos para ir a una con Miko.

—Ya veo, saldré a conducir esta noche.

— ¿Al autocine?

—No.

— ¿Cerca?

—Sí.

Ratchet falló miserablemente en evitar suspirar, Optimus era todo lo que se esperaba de un Prime, un gran general en el campo de batalla, potente con las palabras, un embajador ilustre capaz de mostrar lo mejor de Cybertron, aun cuando ese planeta engendró a la peste Decepticon que han aniquilado civilizaciones enteras a través del universo. Como mucho en esta vida no vino gratis, sus habilidades sociales en el aspecto más civil se amuelaron, cada ciclo en modo Prime le obligaba a pensar menos como el sujeto de a pie y más como un ejemplo viviente de su raza, esta era una de esas ocasiones en que pensar menos como Prime y más como Orión Pax sería lo razonable.

— Tengo algo más para ti, Arcee está algo… desconcertada, Jack solo le pide que cargue con Miko cuando van a pasar la noche a su casa o la escuela, para sus demás salidas románticas van con Bulkhead.

— No veo el porqué de esa reacción por parte de Arcee.

Ratchet no sabía si rodar sus ópticas por lo estúpido del reclamo o simplemente reírse por lo irónico que era oír algo así luego de que Arcee se quejase de tener que cargar diariamente con un ser humano que deseaba usarla como cebo para atraer miembros del sexo opuesto y aparearse.

—Arcee considera que no puede cumplir con su trabajo de proteger a Jack, si él está continuamente alejándose de ella.

Optimus dio un pequeño suspiro, ciertamente todo era complicado.

— ¿Energon de alto grado Optimus?

— Es un buen momento viejo amigo.

Ratchet gruño afirmativamente mientras abandonaba la computadora, en días como este beber los problemas era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo.

_Espero que me lo agradezcan._

* * *

— Estaba deliciosa, ¡gracias Miko!

—No hay de que Raf— respondió Miko de buen humor —Pero mi tarea de algebra necesita un empujoncito, dejé mi cuaderno sobre tu laptop.

— ¡Qué!—gritó Rafael —

Es para el lunes a primera hora y la mandaron este lunes, ¿Cómo es posible?

—En ese caso puedes agradecerme comenzando ahora mismo.

Jack solo le dio una mirada de condolencia al joven genio, él mismo había sufrido en sus carnes y billetera los desmanes de Miko, se la metió doblada nuevamente. Mientras tanto, Rafael mejoraba su imitación de un pez fuera del agua, justo cuando creía que Miko se transformaba, nunca mejor dicho en una mejor persona.

—Bueno, ya hice la mía, supongo que nada más es copiarla de mi cuaderno —musitó Raf en voz baja—Por lo menos es la misma tarea para todos.

—Lo siento amiguito —dijo un condescendiente Jack.

—No soy el que está casado con ella Jack —replicó mordazmente el más joven.

— ¡Hey! Estoy aquí.

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros sonriendo, los tres estaban de mejor humor así que algo de cháchara para cerrar el tema y todos a sus quehaceres en la base.

— ¡Lo sabemos Miko!

Miko solo infló sus mejillas para expresar su descontento, éxito, ahora Raf podría irse con la cabeza en alto y disfrutar del resto del día para sí mismo.

—Sale, igual gracias por todo Miko.

Rafael inmediatamente abandonó la cocina en rumbo al centro de mando, dejando al joven y excéntrico matrimonio a solas, Jack aun no había terminado de comer, y Miko continuaba inflando sus mejillas en señal de protesta, bueno no tenía motivos para estar enojada, estaba abusando de la buena voluntad de Rafael, pero le había traído una hamburguesa de cuarenta dólares, así que sentía que se lo merecía, si la semana que viene no le pide ninguna tarea quedaran a mano.

Ella observó como Jack terminaba su hamburguesa y limpiaba la mesa en el más absoluto silencio, nada fuera de lo normal. Miko sabía que erró al hacerles esperar, incluso Bulkhead le llamó para decirle que los estaban esperando, eso en idioma Bulkhead es un regaño, un severo, serio y fuerte regaño. Llevando las cosas a la escala Jack de "soy un chico responsable" su broma seria una herejía de nivel once, afortunadamente para ella Jack no era la inquisición española.

— Gracias Miko, no pensaba que comería algo así hoy.

—De nada Jack, ¿nada más que decir? —preguntó Miko de buen humor, había esquivado la bala.

—Bueno —respondió a medias desganado — Esperábamos que nos ayudaras a terminar la obra, tú sabes, Optimus incluso te permitió usar las herramientas…

Miko fingió estar sorprendida, incluso colocó la mano sobre su frente para acentuar el gesto de tragedia.

—Bueno, definitivamente hubiese sido una tragedia para nosotros —dijo Jack sonriendo, ya de mejor humor —Pero, creo que deberías hacer algo como pago.

— ¿Tienes algo especial en mente? — Preguntó Miko en tono seductor — ¿Tú y yo en uno de los almacenes de municiones?

Una suave risa escapó de entre los labios de Jack.

—No hay nada más que estimule a un hombre que hacer el amor sobre una caja de explosivos extraterrestres.

—Lo sé Jack, fui yo la de la genial idea — agregó Miko, mientras se acercaba a su esposo, luego de guiñarle le dio un pequeño codazo en el estomago.

Entre otras de las locuras de recién casados, hacerlo sobre una caja de explosivos hecho de quien sabe que terrible material de otro mundo es posiblemente la única que le deja cargo de conciencia. Sería realmente humillante que en medio de una gran batalla por la lucha de la raza humana, y de la libertad, alguno de los Bots se encontrase con alguna de sus armas empapadas en sus fluidos corporales, Jack sabe que si eso pasa simplemente se moriría de la vergüenza, y luego volverían al almacén a hacerlo.

—Placeres culpables le dicen —musitó Jack en voz baja.

—No te escuche bien Jack.

Jack atrajo a Miko con un abrazo.

—Imagínate que un día los Bots están en una épica batalla contra los Decepticon, y deciden sacar una de las armas pesadas, esa que está guardada en la caja donde nosotros armamos la fiesta.

Los ojos de Miko se abrieron como platos mientras reproducía la escena en su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, por lo menos tenia la sensatez de parecer avergonzada.

—Y en una de esas Optimus decide sacar el arma definitiva, que esta goteando nuestros fluidos corporales y huele de forma divertida.

— ¡O mi Dios! —exclamó Miko luego de morderse la lengua, para luego estallar en una carcajada — ¿Te lo imaginas? Pobre Optimus seria la burla de los Cons por los siguientes cien millones de años.

—Si, luego nos miraría con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y nos diría, "niños me han decepcionado" —comentó Jack tratando de usar el barítono habitual con el que Optimus hablaba.

—Y luego no podríamos vivir con la culpa.

—Arcee nos asesinaría…

—Completamente de acuerdo en eso Jack, espero que a ti primero de todas formas.

—Mientras tratas de correr.

—O de usar el portal terrestre para escaparme en Hawái.

Jack suspiró, conociéndola seguro sabría como activar el portal y borrar toda evidencia de su travesura.

— ¿Cuánto duraría el luto?

— Hasta que consiga a alguien que me haga reír —respondió la japonesa con alegría.

—Cinco minutos de luto, más de lo que esperaba, ahora dime ¿qué planeas hacer para compensarnos por tu atraso?

—Bueno, podría barrer la zona de Ratchet —dijo Miko — Eso me daría brownie points con él, y el gran jefe.

Obtener un halago por parte de Optimus seria la parte fácil, Ratchet por otro lado debe creer que el universo colapsaría sobre sus quánticos cimientos si admitiera que Miko es capaz de hacer una buena acción, eso o le daría la versión Autobot del pantallazo azul de la muerte.

—Es una gran idea —musitó Jack.

—Solo lo dices porque deseas ver nuevamente como Ratchet gira su cabeza trescientos sesenta grados.

—Culpable de todos los cargos, pero no puedes decirme que no fue impresionante la primera vez.

—Si, debo admitirlo, en especial cuando Rafael expulsó la soda por la nariz mientras se reía.

Miko estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza, estaba de muy buen humor, Jack también y conociendo a Optimus no tendrían que hacer nada más hasta mañana, podrían pasar el resto de la tarde jugando a los videojuegos y atormentando al viejo gruñón.

_Un gran día por delante._

—Por cierto Miko —recordó Jack — ¿No era esta semana que te informaban sobre la anulación?

Afortunadamente para Miko, Jack fue incapaz de ver el desconcierto en el rostro de la chica cuando escuchó la palabra "anulación", esa palabra no tenía ningún significado en especial para ella, aun así le desagradaba pensar en su existencia y como se relacionaba con ellos. ¿Pero no habían acordado ambos que la anulación era lo más conveniente? Embarazo adolescente, joder no. ¿Matrimonio adolescente? No tenían motivo real para comenzar tan temprano en este siglo, y las promesas de amor eterno suelen terminar en divorcio eterno, ¿anécdota de bar? Claro, nada mejor para empezar una conversación que narrar como sobreviviste en medio de un atentado terrorista y te casaste en medio del estado de shock, el matrimonio no les servía para nada, ¿entonces porque se decepcionaba tanto cuando Jack decía "anulación"?

_Gran día arruinado, iniciando maniobras de emergencia._

—Fowler dijo que tendría algo esta semana —respondió Miko —Algo sobre tener que torear a sus jefes y a los de inteligencia japonesa.

—Bueno era esperar demasiado de su parte… —Jack fue interrumpido por Miko quien lo jaló fuera de la cocina —Hey espera.

—Vamos a una partidilla de Team Fortress, dejemos que Fowler se las arregle y si no, bueno le soltamos a tu mami.

—Me ofende que uses a mi madre como amenaza.

—No deja de ser verdad Jackie boy, vamos — Miko jaló a Jack con más fuerza, mientras más rápido empezaran a distraerse, más rápido ese agujero que sentía en su estomago dejaría de fastidiarla.

—Ok, ok, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una ronda de hombre contra maquina? —replicó Jack.

_Maniobra de emergencia, exitosa._

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

Ser un flojo tiene la desventaja de que luego que tratas de escribir algo se te hace difícil, como un auto al que dejas parado por varios meses, ahora están pasando TFP en Cartoon Network, espero que más escritores se enganchen y comiencen a escribir sobre la serie.

**Omake**

El contra ataque de Sierra

—Recuerda que hay dos formas para llegar al corazón de un hombre querida, por el estomago o por la entrepierna — Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, Sierra no podía resistir el impulso de rodar los ojos, pero su abuela llevaba la razón en esto, la comida y el sexo estimulaban la misma parte del cerebro, cielos ya casi sonaba como su hermana menor, no más Discovery Channel durante la cena… En fin necesitaba desarrollar un platillo lo suficientemente delicado, para hacer que Jack bajase sus defensas, lo suficientemente sustancioso para mantenerlo despierto toda la noche, pero que no fuese pasado, ya que eso disminuiría su vigor. Su mejor chance era llamar a la experta, la abuela, lo malo es que eso fue hace dos horas, en las cuales le había ordeñado hasta la última gota de información sobre Jack.

— ¡Abuela! —Gritó exasperada Sierra, ella amaba a su nana con toda su alma pero ella podía ser realmente molesta cuando lo deseaba — ¡La receta!

Una carcajada resonó a ambos extremos de la línea, por el contrario de lo que cabria esperar, su abuela no se horrorizo al escuchar que el chico al que deseaba atrapar estaba casado, bueno si los rumores estaban en lo cierto, se casaron luego de sobrevivir al carro bomba en Japón, ¿Cómo o porque estaban ahí? Nadie lo sabe y no han soltado prenda sobre ello, tampoco se horrorizó cuando le contó de la bomba sexy vestida en cuero purpura que lo fue a buscar y con la cual lo vieron entrar a un motel más tarde. Por el contrario solo se puso a bromear con que se había encariñado con un semental, luego estaba su encuentro con la chica a la cual él le deja usar su motocicleta, Saddie, si es que había escuchado bien el nombre. Incluso si Miko Nakadai no fuese nadie en la escuela, las tres tenían un aire de arrogancia y de fuerza que ella no podía comprender, Jack tenía algo que las atraía, que las controlaba.

_Su matrimonio despertó algo en él, incluso si no se da cuenta de ello, ahora todos reconocen que hay algo más de lo que se ve a simple vista._

—Está bien, si tú dices que el chico no es un simple mujeriego y deseas darle con todo ahí te va.

Luego de unos instantes la voz en la línea se detuvo como si estuviera pensando en algo más.

—Sierra querida, ¿qué más tienes planeado?

— ¿Umm?

— Bueno, me dices que esas chicas son motoristas o la chica punk, si tratas de jugar con las mismas cartas que ellas, fallaras. Es como la rubia que resalta más entre un grupo de morenas, o la peli roja entre uno de rubias, ¿me sigues?

—Creo —dijo Sierra confundida.

—En ese caso, debes ofrecerle algo que esas chicas no puedan darle, o se lo opuesto a esas tres, seguro son de las que usan ropa interior con clavos o algo de eso, bueno tengo que ir a jugar bingo, hablamos luego.

—Adiós — Sierra se quedo pensativa por unos instantes el plan tomaba forma dentro de su mente, y su abuela le había dado la pieza faltante, solo un poco de más de tiempo para ultimar detalles, solo necesitaba la oportunidad adecuada para atacar, y a que su abuela regrese del bingo para obtener la receta…


End file.
